Home is Behind, The World Ahead Part 1
by SindarinRaven
Summary: 'I never did what was typical. So instead of going to college, getting a job and becoming my mother. I find family in a mythical race, go on a mission…quest…thing, find love, fight in a war to save the world, and become a Queen' There were ten members of the Fellowship instead of nine. This is Isa's story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Besides OC's I own absolutely nothing! All rights belong to the genius that is J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and New Line. **

**Author's Note: this story will take place in the movie , but will have aspects from the books like characters mentioned or objects and such. Please feel free to critisise to your hearts content but please be proper about it. Flaming does awful things to one's self esteem! Please enjoy the story! Cheers**

* * *

**Prologue**

I remember when I was a little girl. My mother said I would get a toy and play with the box. I never did do anything the typical way. I guess I just saw the world a little differently. My mother would get on to me for it, saying that I should play with the toy when she spent good money on it. Instead of playing with dolls like all little girls should do, I fashioned toy swords and perched in trees to read a book. My dad thought it was just fine and let me be. He had always stood by me in my decisions even against my mom. I was definitely a daddy's girl. It's not that I didn't live in reality; I just knew something else existed. I just didn't expect to be thrown into that world. That the world that only existed in my head and in books would become my reality. I never did what was typical. So instead of going to college, getting a job and becoming my mother. I find family in a mythical race, go on a mission…quest…thing, find love, fight in a war to save the world, and become a Queen! This is my story.


	2. Isa White

**Disclaimer: own Nothing**

"Isa! Isa where are you? Isa…ISA!"

My mother voice startled me out of my cat nap. I looked down and saw her searching the yard for me. Ugh it must be time to come in. My favorite time of day! Note the sarcasm. I lithely jumped from my branch to land lightly behind her. She heard me and whirled around clutching her chest.

"Must you always do that? Never mind get inside and wash up." She scolded.

"I was napping." I said as if it was the answer to everything. "How you can sleep in a bug infested tree I will never understand."

I just shrugged and trudged inside. I went straight up to my room and to the adjourning bathroom to get clean. I may not love the indoors but hot water was definitely a god send. I turned the tap all the way over and let the heat work on my muscles. After about twenty minutes I was thoroughly clean. (And what you know, bug free!) I made my way to the kitchen where mom was getting dinner ready. My little sister, Rose, was already at the table, playing with a doll. It seemed my mom would get her wish for a daughter with her. She was ten and had a Barbie collection that I wanted to puke at the sight of. But gods forbid you say anything bad about them because she will turn into a three year old. And I have had enough headaches to tell her to put it away while I'm in the room. So I ignore her as I grab the plates and silverware to set the table.

"Isa, I got a call today." My mom said as she put the food on the table.

"And…" I replied. Was I supposed to know what the call was?

"It was the University; they said you changed your major again." She prompted.

"So?" Maybe she'll drop it if I stick with one syllable answers. She huffed a sigh at me.

"So? So, Isa I thought we decided you would major in business." Plan failed.

"No mom, you did and I changed it." Like I would ever really take business. With all that math and know how to manage this or that, and the ick of it all. Nope, no thank you, not for me.

"Fine, well since it's too late to fix that. What is your major now?" My mom asked sighing defeat. I sighed at least she knew the business option was dead.

"Linguistics and a minor in Mythology." I answered after I finished chewing a bite of pot roast.

"I thought you wanted to be a journalist? That's why you were taking the extra computer classes." My mom replied.

"Well I changed my mind."

"Honey, you can't do much with a major like that, and why are you studying mythology? Isa, your seventeen, you need to start living in the real world and not your head." Oh great she was gonna go for this again. She's been worst since dad died. Couldn't she just be happy with what I chose for once in my life?

"Oh and what do you suggest I do? Get some dead end job, have a husband that says 'Honey I'm home.' And have two and half kids? No way in fucking hell am I going to do that!" I said with finality, standing up from the table, taking my plate to the sink.

"Language!" She chastised me "Ohh! You're in trouble" Rose said from her chair. I just rolled my eyes and headed for the stairs.

"I've made my choice mom, goodnight!" I called over my shoulder.

I took the stairs two at a time and slammed my door behind me. I slid down the wall and banged my head back. Why couldn't she just understand that I'm not like her or anybody in this godforsaken town? I love her, I really did, she's my mom, but I will never live up to her expectations. It was times like these that I really missed my dad. I looked over to my nightstand where a photo of him stood. I smiled as I saw that big goofy grin he had plastered on his face, I was laughing perched on his back. I had just jumped on him from the tree. My mom was there watching us with the camera. She was happier then too.

It had been five years and I still hear his laugh. As I kept staring, I realized that I had tears falling slowly down my cheeks. Taking a last glance at the picture I heaved myself up and wiped the tears away and headed to my closet. Turning on the light I went to grab a thick quilt and a pillow, but I saw the sword that rested against the wall, and took it in my hands.

I grabbed the hilt and unsheathed it. It still gleamed like the first time I held it. I sighed at the familiar weight of the elegant blade in my hand. It was the last thing my dad had given to me before he died. My gaze followed the slight curvature of the blade to the tip and back down. A small smile graced my lips as I saw the runes etched in the hilt. I did not know what they said, but my dad had told me they were runes of protection. I ran my thumb over the etchings, and felt warmth travel up my fingertips, before sheathing the blade and putting back in its place. I grabbed the bedding and made my way to my window.

I unlatched the lock and quickly slid the pane open. I stepped out on to the roof of the first floor and laid down pulling the quilt around me and stuffing the pillow under my head. I always seemed to do this when I was upset or stressed. It was calming just gazing up at the stars and the sounds of all the little creatures. Under the protection of the night sky I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

What Isa didn't know was that while she slept under the watchful gaze of the heavens someone else was watching. Someone that was far older then the stars. A nameless being that had a sharp, ageless face framed by long pale strands. And if you looked closely you could see pointed ears sticking through pin straight hair. For this being was one of the Valar. A most ancient race, long forgotten and from a land that has passed far into myth. Lost to time and space. And Isa White is about to realize just who she was.

**Please Review**


	3. I'm Not in Kansas Anymore

**Disclaimer: own NOTHING**

**Author's Note: Before this gets any farther I want to clarify this will be Aragorn/OFC. I don't have a problem with Arwen I just didn't want Isa with anyone else. Also I want to say thanks to nomsnickers for the storys first review! and I welcome more! But enough of that on with the story. Cheers**

* * *

I knew something was wrong before I even opened my eyes. Instead of the sandpaper feel of the shingles of my roof under me I felt soft, grassy earth. I also realized my blanket and pillow was missing. But that wasn't what worried me. What worried me were the hushed voices coming from nearby. I decided that I might as well find out if I was in trouble or not. I shifted and opened my eyes. I instantly regretted my decision to wake up, because I was definitely in trouble.

Before me were three men with arrows aimed directly at me. I sat up very slowly the arrows following every movement. Then the one to the right spoke in unknown language. I looked over to him and that's when I noticed the ears. They were pointed, and they also all had long blond hair. My staring must have annoyed him because he repeated the question more curtly. I could do nothing but stare. Thankfully I was saved when another man, correction elf, if the ears are any indication appeared and he spoke English. "Haldir, she can't understand you, and she is obviously frightened."

The man spoke in a very calm voice, the kind that held a fatherly tone yet one that held authority. He being one of authority was confirmed when the one referred to as Haldir and the other two bowed their heads. "My Lord. Don't you think it odd that a human girl has appeared within our boundaries, and she is armed?" Haldir replied with a tone of respect.

Armed? What? I quickly looked around and saw my sword an arm's length away. How the hell did that get here from my closet? Better yet how the hell did _I _get here!?

"All is well Haldir; I doubt she is any harm." The elven lord said turning to me and offered his hand. After getting out of my shock and realizing that this wasn't a dream, I grabbed my sword and took his hand to help me up. I then noticed that he was staring at my sword in my hand.

"Where did you get this?" His voice that was kind was now desperate as he took the sword from my grasp, and looked at it closely.

"Oi!" I exclaimed. I wasn't gonna let anyone take that sword.

"Where?" He demanded. The other three were now silently staring as well.

"My father gave it to me." I answered. I realized this was something that was very important to him.

"What is your name?" He asked quickly. "Um…Isa White." I replied quietly. As soon as I said that Haldir and the other two elves whipped their heads to me.

"My Lord?" One of the nameless elves asked, his voice rung with disbelief. The Lord, himself had seemed to still, and was now staring at me. It was unnerving, like he was trying to see my soul. When I finally met his eyes, I saw his widen in shock, but I also saw recognition. Suddenly he started pacing back and forth muttering in what I assume was Elvish. I could also hear one of the others throw in something here and there.

"Will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" I yelled to the elves that seemed to forget my presence. That did the trick.

The noble stopped in his tracks and looked back at me for a moment before finally handing me back my sword. "Come dear one we have much to tell you." He said finally, gently gesturing to follow.

"Excuse me, sir, but who are you, and where am I?" I ask warily. I really didn't want a noble elf pissed at me.

"I apologize, I am Lord Celeborn, and behind us is my March warden Haldir and his two brothers, Orophin, the one that spoke earlier and Rúmil. And you are in the land of Lórien, Middle Earth." Great, just great! I am in the company of elves and apparently in another world…time…whatever. Bloody hell. Alright, Isa, breathe just breathe.

"Okay. Lord Celeborn, um how am I here?" I knew I sounded stupid but that's all that I could think of to say. Could you blame me, I really was talking to an elf, a noble one at that. I think I'm aloud to sound like a dunce in this situation. Though I am slightly unnerved at how well I am processing this. What the hell have I gotten into?

"All will be explained soon." Lord Celeborn replied cryptically. Again Great. We continued on in silence.

* * *

I was grateful that I didn't change my clothes before going to sleep. Because I much rather be trekking through the forest in jeans and a long sleeve shirt rather than the normal tank and shorts I usually slept in. Even though I was grateful for having my boots that clad my feet, I was sorely tempted to rip them of to feel the soft mossy earth between my toes. After about another hundred feet I gave in and plopped down and started unlacing my brown boots. My escort, as it were, had stopped and was staring at me in what seemed amusement.

When my feet where finally free of their confines I sighed in satisfaction and quickly stood. After tying the laces together, I tossed my boots over my shoulder and continued on quite content. The three brothers continued to give me looks whereas Celeborn had a small smirk in the corner of his mouth. I guess Rúmil, I think, finally asked and I shook off the feeling I usually got during a test.

"Why did you take your boots off?" I smiled over my shoulder at him. "I like being bare foot." I answered simply.

"You have very strange hair for a human." He commented again. I chuckled at the remark. I was wondering when they would comment on my hair, everyone did. With a strip of silver hair in my otherwise dark brown locks, it was inevitable.

"It's always been this way. My mother said I was born with it." I replied with a smile. He seemed to be appeased because he asked no more.

It seemed we were getting closer to our destination because the pace had picked up a smidge. We soon came upon a small hill and Lord Celeborn pulled ahead of us. He stopped at the crest of the hill and turned back to us, who were taking our time.

"Come, dear one, look." He gestured to me and as I reached his side to look over the hill I couldn't help the breath that escaped when I saw the scene before my eyes. "Caras Galadhon, my home." Lord Celeborn whispered.

It was evident in his tone that he loved this place dearly. When he said it was his home I gaped and mentally jumped for joy. "That is your home?" I said in disbelief as I stared at the beautiful elven edifice.

"If you're amazed at the façade of the city, then wait till you see the heart of it." Lord Celeborn replied with a fond smile as he began to descend to his home. We all soon followed.

"You are strange for a human, but I find that I like you." Haldir said as he fell in step with me.

I laughed at the statement. "You'll find that I can be very strange if I stay here very long. And thank you Haldir." The elven warrior simply smiled and walked ahead. But I heard him say something else in elvish. I wonder what it meant.

When we made it to the heart of the city, I was struck dumb at the sheer beauty of the place. Gigantic trees grew stories above me. I could see stairways curving around some of them leading to magnificent tree houses. Everything was bathed in a wonderful bluish light that just made everything more ethereal. But any beauty dimmed then as we came upon an elf-woman who seemed to glow from within. Now I get why Dorothy felt like she had to voice her situation to Todo.

**Please Review!**


	4. A New Life

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**Author's Note: This story is AU in regard to not only Isa being there but also to Isa the books/movies DO NOT exist. And when elvish is spoken it will be italicised and underlined. Thanks for reading. Cheers!**

* * *

**6 Years Later**

I gazed out my window at tall trees and lights twinkling in spirals around them, thinking. Long it has been since that day I was found on the forest floor. I sometimes forget that I was not always here. I feel at home in this world more so than I ever did in my old one. I have long ago said goodbye to Isa White daughter of Sophie and James White. I am simply Isa now. For it was that day, that I found myself, when I was so lost before.

* * *

_I looked on with my jaw slack at the lady before me and suddenly I felt small, very small indeed. Lord Celeborn went up to her and greeted her in elvish then pressed a kiss upon her cheek. It was then I realized that this must be his wife and Lady of this land. The Elvin lord then turned to me. _

_"This is Lady Galadriel, my wife." I quickly remembered the etiquette lessons my dad made me go to, and bowed low, _

_"My Lady." I tried to sound as calm as possible. Because, even though I knew I was safe for now, it didn't help the questions in my mind. A gentle laugh came from her. I then felt a warm hand lift my head up to meet her face. _

_"There is no need for such formalities. You are very welcomed indeed, dear Isa." Well then, there is just another question. _

_"You have many questions and they can be answered, walk with us." She spoke in an almost joyous tone. I simply nodded and let her and Lord Celeborn lead ahead. _

_"Not that I'm ungrateful, but why are you treating me so kindly? I apologize, I'm just really confused." I asked. It was Lord Celeborn who answered. _

_"You're kin." He said plainly. That drew me to a halt. _

_"What!?" _

_"You are descendant to my brother, Faenor." I just stared at him as if he had two heads. I need to sit down. This was too much, way too much. I quickly found a bench and all but fell onto it. That can't be right. No, no, there are no elves in my world none except in fairy tales. I took a deep breath before speaking. _

_"How? Where I come from, there are no such things as elves or any other magical beings for that matter, except in stories for children. And I'm human, see," I pushed my hair behind my ears to show them. "Round, there isn't elf in me." I said trying to make them realize they most definitely had the wrong person. _

_"Ahh, but your hair and eyes say different." Galadriel replied calmly. _

_"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, trying to comprehend what she was telling me. _

_"The silver in your hair is common among elves, and you have the eyes of my brother." It was Celeborn that answered. "Your hair is also a sign that you have been blessed by the Valar." He continued. _

_"I believe for you to understand, dear one, you should here the story from the beginning." Galadriel spoke._

* * *

And what a story it was. Faenor, Celeborn's brother, it seemed had disappeared long ago. With my coming, it appeared he travelled to my world—I still didn't know if this was another time or another world all together. I just went with another world, because if this was another time then I'm sorely disappointed and a little pissed that history forgot it—by some unknown means. The sword that my dad gave me in fact belonged to Faenor. I guess my father knew about our heritage and died before he could tell me. Probably why he insisted on etiquette classes though. I also found out that while I had elven blood in me, I was basically like any mortal only with some slightly heightened senses and a longer life span.

Since that day I have come to call this place home. Celeborn and Galadriel have become like parents to me, a bond that I treasure greatly. Though a relationship that surprised me was the one between me and Haldir. The March warden has become my brother in all but blood. Although I do not have such a relationship with his two brothers, they prefer to keep to themselves. Nana and Ada—for that is what I call Galadriel and Celeborn—seem to find amusement in my being a sister to Haldir. But the joke is lost on me. Our bond might have something to do with me going on patrols with him and the other wardens. When I first got here I quickly learnt how to speak in elvish and also learnt the history of Middle Earth. Galadriel, I learnt had the gift of foresight and while she didn't know the reason why I came here yet, she did know there was one. And so I trained and trained hard. Though I knew some sword work, I soon became deadly with a blade and I learned archery as all elves knew the bow. But I found that while I was a good marksman I preferred bladed weapons.

A soft knock came at my door, pulling me out of my memories. I called out in elvish for them to enter.—for I rarely used common tongue anymore. — An elf entered and bowed his head to me. That I could do without, but when you are the adopted daughter of the Lord and Lady, and actually distantly related to said Lord, elf or not you get treated as such. "_Lady Isa, the Lord and Lady wish to see you at The Mirror.__" _

That's odd; they normally wouldn't send someone for me. Whatever it is, it was important. I thanked the elf, who bowed again and quickly left. I soon followed and down to The Mirror. I found my adoptive parents by the fountain conversing quietly. It was Ada who saw me first and when I saw his face I knew whatever it was, I probably wasn't going to like it.

"_Ada?_" My voice was weary.

"_My dear Isa come, there is much to be said._" I took his outstretched hand and let them lead me to a stone bench by the fountain.

"_What is it? Ada, Nana?__"_ I asked.

"_I have received word from Lord Elrond that there will be a council in a fortnight. And all three races will be there._" Okay that wasn't bad.

"_And, why do I need to know this?_" I had a feeling why. "_I have seen why the Valar chose you. For the time we have all feared has now come. The One Ring has been found and is on its way to Imladris with a Halfling._"

My eyes widened at her words. The One Ring had been found, the damnable ring that could destroy the world I love. I felt fear and anger grip me. I chose then to speak in English.

"And what would you have me do?" I asked.

"Go and find the Halfling. Help him on his journey; this is what you were meant to do, my daughter." Celeborn said in a solemn voice. I knew this would be a hard task ahead of me but I knew I had to honour the Valar's choice. But I was still saddened to leave my home. I nodded

"I will Ada." I spoke quietly trying to reign in my emotions, giving them a small smile.

"_A horse will be ready for you._" Nana spoke as I stood to make my way to pack. I nodded to her and left back to my room.

I quickly set about packing a satchel with spare clothing and food. Thankfully my hair was already plaited half back so I didn't have to bother with it. It was now down to my waist, and was bothersome if not plaited in some way. I changed out of my clothes I had on, into traveling ones. I pulled on my boots over my black leggings before tucking my throwing knives into them. I had a silver shirt that had a high collar on and a belted blue-grey coat over it. I strapped my sword around my waist before clasping my navy cloak around my neck. It was thick and would keep me warm on the journey. I put my bow and quiver of arrows across my back and lastly I strapped on my bracers.

I looked around the room finally, wondering if this was the last time I would stand here. This place, that had been my home, my sanctuary for the past six years. I decided it didn't do well to dwell on such things and quickly grabbed my satchel and left. I made my way down to where I would be sent off. There I found Ada and Nana and also Haldir. I smiled at the sight of him. I was worried I would not be able to see him to bid farewell. I reached them and gave them a reassuring smile. I saw that my grey stallion, Hugin was indeed saddled and ready. I walked over to him and patted his neck whispering to him in elvish. I put my satchel into the saddle bag and turned to bid farewell to who had become my family. Celeborn stepped to me.

"_You have done well here and though you are not elf-kind, I call you kin, my daughter. If this is indeed what the Eldar fated then they chose well. Be watchful._" He said pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I smiled at him "_I love you Ada._" I was happy to see him smile. He doesn't smile enough in my opinion. The woman who was so much my mother came forward. I could hear her soothing voice in my head.

_'You have many trials ahead of you dear one and what happens will be hard but know you will always be a daughter to me Isa.'_ "_Go now and may the Valar be with you, my dear Isa!_" She continued out loud. I nodded with a smile and replied back to her in my head, '_I will. My Lady, My mother.' _

There was one last farewell to be had and as much as I will miss Celeborn and Galadriel, my heart will sorely miss Haldir the most. He has been the definition of a big brother and I will miss his comfort in the times when I wept over memories and regrets of my old life. When he came forward, I threw all decorum out the window and threw myself at him, holding him close. I heard his gentle chuckle as his arms circled my waist. I was the only one he readily allowed to hug him.

"_I will miss greatly brother._" I whispered into his neck. He released his hold on me and pulled back to look at my face.

"_And I you dear sister. Travel safely and remember all that I taught you. We'll see each other again._" He then pressed a kiss to my forehead and both cheeks.

"I love you Isa, my sister." He whispered in my ear, before stepping back beside Celeborn and Galadriel. I smiled again before mounting Hugin. I nodded once again saying farewell before urging my horse forward.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! thanks!**


	5. The Ford of Bruinen

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts they mean alot.**

* * *

It was five days of hard riding and little sleep until I reached the western borders of Rivendell. I knew the Halfling had not yet reached Imladris, so that was when my tracking really began. I knew I had to go unseen for there were many spies and it would not warrant detection of any kind. In the dawn of the seventh day I saw four Nazgul. And they seemed to be tracking themselves, heading towards the Trollshaws. That wasn't good. I quickly urged Hugin into a full gallop. I got their attention and was relieved to see they were trailing me. I headed north towards the Ettenmoors. There was an outcropping of dense trees that I zigzagged through to lose them. It worked and I could hear their cries about three miles off. With that I doubled back to the Trollshaws.

It was now beginning to get dark. I slowed to a walk as I listened for any signs of travellers. About five minutes of searching I saw a horse about fifteen meters away. I panned to see if I could find a rider or anyone else. That's when I saw the glow of a fire close by. I urged my horse forward till I came upon a disturbing sight. Around the camp fire were four Halflings and one looked to be on death's door. The three standing quickly took defensive positions upon my arrival. I quickly threw my hood back and dismounted.

"It's alright I mean you no harm." I was very thankful to Nana for packing healing supplies and also teaching me. I quickly got what was needed and knelt by the poor boy. I looked at one hobbit that seemed to be more on the round side.

"What happened?" I asked urgently.

"Strider said he was stabbed by a Morgul blade." I cursed. I might be able to buy little time but he needed to get to Imladris. I quickly went about tending the wound the best I could. All the while whispering to the young hobbit, whose name was Frodo I was told, words of comfort. That was when an elf maiden came up on the horse I saw earlier, along with a man clothed in black. From what I knew he was a Ranger.

"Who are you?" The man demanded.

"Help."

I said simply we didn't have time right now. I turned to the elf maiden and spoke quickly. "_I've bought a little time, you need to get him to Rivendell quickly._" I said as I lifted the small being into my arms and headed to her horse. I didn't miss the looks I got for speaking in elvish. The Ranger seemed to understand me also.

"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know." She spoke to the Ranger as if ignoring me. We didn't have time dammit!

"I led them off now come on." I urged. If I was rude, well the situation called for it.

"_I will be a distraction while you get him across the river._" She and the Ranger had a farewell which annoyed me further so I ignored them and turned to the stunned hobbits. I went and knelt by the youngest looking.

"I need your help little one; I need you to ride with me as a decoy." He looked scared out of his wits and I didn't blame him.

"Me!? Why me?" He asked.

"You look close to Frodo, do not worry it'll be alright. Now come on we have to hurry." I quickly lifted him into the saddle and mounted behind him. The elf maiden seemed finally ready at the same time.

"_I'll lead them off. Hurry!_" with that I urged Hugin into a full gallop.

"Who are you?" The hobbit asked finally. "The name's Isa, and yours?"

"Pippin." I could tell that he was still scared. "It'll be alright Pippin I will get you to safety and Frodo will be fine. I will go back for the others also." I said as I reassured the little one.

"What are your friends' names?" I asked trying to get his mind on happier thoughts.

"The one that was beside me was Merry and the other was Sam, and Strider was the Man. How do you know elvish when you're not an elf?" I chuckled at the question. I liked him.

"It's a long story but I travelled from Lothlorien where I lived." It was then I saw the black riders approaching. It seemed my plan worked at least in part.

"Keep your head down and act sick." I quickly whispered to Pippin. He noticed the reason and quickly did what he was told. I steered the horse towards the trees again, but this time I did not lose them. I headed in the direction of the Ford, I knew of the protection spells on the borders would aid me. If I crossed the river all would be well. Pippin did well with staying down, but I could feel his body trembling in fear. This caused me to pull him tighter against me. I soon was upon the entrance to the Ford and I saw the elf maiden and two other elves, that resembled her and were twins to each other, waiting. I breathed a sigh of relief once across the river. The Riders where on the bank now, I smirked at the horses attempts to pull back from the water. I turned my horse to face them as did the three elves.

"Give up the Halfling!" One hissed in a very disturbing voice.

"Never!" I growled out drawing my sword. When the Nazgul started to cross, that was when I saw the elves draw their own swords. I watched with a smile as the river rose up in the form of thundering horses and washed the Riders down the river.

I couldn't help the grin that spread to my face. "It's alright Pippin. You're safe now." I said as he dropped the act and suddenly his arms were around my neck. I grinned as I patted him on the shoulder and helped him down from the horse.

"How is Frodo?" I asked the three elves that were staring at me.

"Our father Lord Elrond is tending to him." One of the twins answered. With that I bowed my head to them in respect.

"I need another horse." I said without any more pretence. I would like to get back to Sam and Merry before dark.

"Why? Who are you?" The elf-maiden asked in suspicion.

"For the others which I would like to get to before dark. And who I am can wait, but my name is Isa." I said calmly though my patience was waning. I had been riding for a week with very little sleep; I wanted a damn bed, thank you very much.

"Wait here." The twin from before said after a moment and both twins left who also led Pippin with them. That left the elf-maiden with me.

"You have my name, may I have yours?" I gently asked.

"Arwen Undomiel." She answered with a gentle smile. "Where do you come from?" She asked. I smiled as I saw one of the twins return with a horse.

"That is a long story that I will tell later." I answered her. I received a strange look at that. I was handed the reins of the beautiful white stallion.

"_Thank you._" I nodded to them and quickly turned and made my way back to the Trollshaws.

I arrived back at the campsite just before dark and I was thankful they had stayed put. I saw when my presence was known, for the Ranger quickly drew his sword and stood in front of the two hobbits.

"It's alright." I called out, announcing myself. I rode forward, leading the extra horse with me, when I saw him lower his sword.

"Where's Pippin and Frodo?" The one I remembered was to be Merry asked anxiously.

"Both safe in Rivendell." I answered with a kind smile as I dismounted.

"Who are you?" Strider, I remembered, asked. Ugh. I have a feeling I will be telling who I am many times.

"I'll tell you as we ride. I've been riding a long time and I very much wish for rest." I helped them pack up the pony—Bill, Sam told me with an amount of pride that I smiled at.—and clean up the camp. "Come on Merry, up you get." I said as I helped him into the saddle and got on behind him. Strider did the same for Sam. Without further delay we set off.

"So who are you?" Strider prompted again.

"I am Isa of Lothlorien." I told him.

"You are no elf. How did you come to this?" His voice was an odd mixture of confusion and wonder.

"I'll start from the beginning. I have only known Middle Earth as my home for six years. For the world I was born in is far different from this. In my old world, elves, dwarves, hobbits, and other such creatures only exist in tales told to children. Any similarity between here and there was lost long before my time. But not for me, I was never interested in the new but instead the old. I actually had some skill with a sword before I came here. I was given my sword by my dad before his death. It was in fact a sword from here. It wasn't before I came here that I found out why I was the way I was. I went to sleep on the roof of my home and I awoke in the forest of Lothlorien by the power of the Valar." I paused to take a drink from the water skin I had with me.

"I was found by Haldir and his brothers. And then Lord Celeborn came and led me to Caras Galadhon and Lady Galadriel. That was when I learned who I really was."

"And who was that?" It was Sam that spoke up, engrossed in my story. I smiled at him before looking Strider in the eyes.

"Isa descendant of Faenor, brother to Lord Celeborn." Strider suddenly pulled his horse to a halt, startling Sam. His blue eyes wide with shock.

"How?"

His voice all but a whisper. I shrugged in response as he urged the horse on again. "He made a life where I come from I guess, and the generations passed until you get me." My voice had softened, my lack of sleep slowly creeping up on me.

"I came here because it was my fate chosen by the Valar. That is the reason for my hair." I pointed to the silver piece of hair. I had to blink a few times before I continued, to focus.

"And I have called this place home for the past six years and I couldn't be happier. Celeborn and Galadriel have become my parents, and Haldir is my brother in all but blood." I finished.

I suddenly felt as if I was on a merry-go-round. I felt a hand grip my arm, but it still didn't help.

"When was the last time you slept?" A voice that sounded far away spoke.

"Four days maybe." I heard my voice whisper. I was trying to see past the black that was coming in at the edges. I felt the horse stop and some shuffling before I felt an arm grab my waist and a warm chest at my back. Funny, I didn't notice Merry had gotten off.

"Why the hell did you go so long? You could have fallen off your horse if you were alone." A gruff voice reprimanded me. I guess Strider switched with Merry. I was actually surprised I could understand him.

"No time." I slurred. "Go to sleep, you can explain later." He said, and I did just that. His chest was very comfortable. Within seconds I knew nothing else.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON**

* * *

Aragorn saw Isa sway a little while she was telling her story. He saw Merry had noticed too. How long has she been up he wondered. When she said that the Lord and Lady of Lórien were like her parents, he couldn't believe his ears. In reality he could scarcely believe any of it. He wanted to ask many questions, but at that moment he knew it would have to wait. Just as Isa finished, there was a yelp from Merry, and Aragorn saw Isa was drooping in the saddle. He quickly moved closer and grabbed her arm, steadying her. Aragorn saw she was practically unconscious.

"When was the last time you slept?" Aragorn asked. When he heard her slurred reply of four days, he got worried. Aragorn cursed and pulled the horses to a halt and asked Merry and Sam if they would be alright on one horse. The two hobbits both nodded. They too were worried about the stranger women who had helped them. Aragorn gave his reins to Sam as he dismounted. Making sure Isa wouldn't fall first, he helped Merry over to the other horse. Aragorn got on behind Isa pulling her to his chest to make sure she wouldn't fall. He then looked at the two hobbits to make sure they were okay, before leading on.

"Why the hell did you go so long? You could have fallen off your horse if you were alone." Aragorn scolded Isa. He could see that she still was trying to stay awake.

"No time." The slurred response barely reached his ears. Aragorn had to shake his head at this.

"Go to sleep, you can explain later." He whispered quietly and she finally obeyed. Aragorn wondered why she was in such a hurry. Then it dawned on him. Isa must have been tracking them like Arwen was. She must have been sent from Lothlorien to find and help them. Aragorn knew of Galadriel's gift of foresight and Isa herself said something of it being her fate. Aragorn knew when she had said it, she meant more than just coming to Middle Earth.

"Why would she risk herself like that?" Aragorn was brought out of his thoughts by Sam's question.

"I believe she was tracking us like Arwen was, and Lothlorien is far. She must have been tracking us for a long while and didn't want to waste time." He answered.

"Who are the people she was talking about in her story?" Merry asked from behind Sam.

"Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel rule over the land of Lórien and Haldir is a March warden there. As for Faenor," Aragorn paused here remembering what Arwen had told him of her lost kin.

"Faenor was Lord Celeborn's brother. He disappeared an age ago, and no one ever saw him again. I was told he was known for his gentle nature and unwavering loyalty. Lord Elrond of Rivendell once told me that if Faenor befriended you, elf or not, you would never be alone in battle. He was also a great warrior. That is all I know of him."

Aragorn finished. The two hobbits also quietened, they were about two hours from the borders of Rivendell. Aragorn, himself wondered if what he said of Faenor, would be the same for Isa. The way she had spoken about the Lord and Lady denoted a close bond. He decided to think on the matter later, and focused on getting to Rivendell safely.

* * *

**Author's Note: This story is mainly in Isa's point of view but occasionaly, like in this chapter, I will write in third person if the situation calls for it. Expect the Council of Elrond to be in Third Person. Just a heads up. thank you and please Review! Cheers**


	6. Imladris

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Author's Note: Thank you very much for the reviews!**

* * *

When I woke up I felt soft linen and a comfortable mattress beneath me. I must have slept the rest of the way back to Imladris. When I opened my eyes I saw that the sun was in the wrong place. Then I realised it wasn't. I had actually slept through most of the day also.

I stretched out like cat, and then quickly went about getting ready. I noticed my clothes had been changed and a gown was laid out for me on a nearby chair. I didn't like gowns but if they had laid it out, they must wish that I wear it.

It was beautiful there was no denying it. It was made of blue velvet and flowed like water, the sleeves where long and belled out in the normal elvin design. There was a wash basin where I splashed some water on my face. I redid my plaits before finally going out in search of someone.

It wasn't long; an elf with long dark hair woven intricately around a silver circlet approached me as I was going down the hall from the room I was in.

"You are awake, I'm pleased." His voice was strong and I could sense the power in it. I brought my arm up and bowed to him.

"_Thank you for your care. May I ask your name._" I asked in elvish.

"_I was told you knew our tongue. You are most welcome, and I am Lord Elrond._" I quickly bowed again realizing who he was.

"My Lord." I heard his chuckle and looked up.

"There is no need for that. I have heard of the woman of Lothlorien. You have Faenor's eyes Isa." I smiled at him. I was glad I didn't have to explain.

"How are Frodo and the others?" I asked finally. I was still worried for the small hobbit.

"I was on my way to see him now, come." He put a gentle hand to my elbow to lead me with him.

"_Are the others well._" I wondered as we walked. He laughed a care-free laugh "_Yes indeed._"

We had reached a door and Lord Elrond motioned me through before following. When I entered I saw that Frodo was in a bed and Sam was with him griping his hand. An old man in grey robes was in the chair at the foot of the bed. At that moment the man turned.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond you're beginning to mend." Said Lord walked up to the bedside.

"Welcome to Rivendell Frodo Baggins." I could see the wonder in Frodo's eyes as he gazed at the elf, and I couldn't help but smile. His eyes then turned to me.

"You're the lady, the lady I heard in the dark." I nodded to him with a small smile.

Suddenly I had my arms full of an emotional hobbit. "Thank you Isa, thank you!" Sam rambled as he hugged me tight. I laughed and hugged him back.

"It was my honour. I'm glad you are well Frodo." I finished looking over to the hobbit still in bed. He was laughing at Sam's behaviour.

"This is Isa from Lothlorien. Isa this is Gandalf the Grey." Lord Elrond introduced motioning to the man.

"Pleasure to meet you Gandalf." I greeted bowing to him. He was a Istari then.

"As it is mine Isa." He returned.

* * *

The next few days I spent mostly with the hobbits. Though I did talk some with Gandalf. I found myself fascinated by his stories and knowledge of Middle Earth. I talked with Frodo about how he got the Ring and about his Uncle Bilbo. I found that Frodo looked at me like a big sister, which I found kinda funny, for he was about the same age as me. But I didn't mind. He was sweet and I wanted to see him stay that way. Besides Frodo, I grew the closest with Pippin who was the youngest of the four hobbits. He always made me laugh. Pippin was definitely a troublemaker along with Merry some of the times, which in turn made me sorda protective of him. He even pulled the 'yes mum.' line on me when I reprimanded him for pranking one of the twins. Though they—whose names I found where Elladan and Elrohir—seemed to be just as bad at times. I even talked with Arwen. I found that she was very kind and she was interested to know about my life in Lórien since Celeborn and Galadriel are her maternal grandparents—I'm still not sure how to feel about that. But she was easy to talk to and it was nice to talk to another female.

As I walked along the corridors I saw riders approaching. The first was a Man clothed richly and had a round shield with him. He was followed shortly by a contingent of elves, who by the varying shades of green they wore, were wood elves from Mirkwood. Finally about five minutes later I saw a group of Dwarves arrive. These must be the ones summoned for the Council.

* * *

The night before the Council I found an area I had not been to yet. I saw a beautiful painting on the wall facing the balcony. I saw that it was Sauron and who must have been Isildur when he cut the Ring from Sauron's hand with Narsil. I turned to the statue that held the shards of said sword. I stepped up to the monument and ran my fingers across the pommel. Even to me, I could feel the magic that still resided in the steel.

I suddenly felt saddened and whispered a prayer to the blade. As I stepped down I sensed someone come into the small alcove. I turned to meet a cleaned up Ranger. A Ranger who was now staring at me.

"Hello." I greeted. I hadn't seen Strider since he brought me back to Imladris. I had to admit he cleaned up nicely. He finally responded.

"Hello Isa." He then sat down on the bench. That's when I saw the book in his hand. I was about leave him to his reading when I remembered something.

"You asked who I was, but I passed out before I could ask who you were." He looked at me at my question, and I could see that he was debating on how to answer.

"And please don't say Strider." I gave him a look as to say 'do I look stupid'. He gave a small chuckle at my tone. He heaved a surrendering sigh, "Since you answered me when I asked I will return the favour. I am Aragorn son of Arathorn." I gasped, my head whipped to the painting then back to him. He is the bloody heir of Isildur.

"You…" Strider, now Aragorn smiled and nodded. He knew I had connected the pieces. I took a step closer to him. "_Why?_" I knew he would understand my question. I had briefly switched to Elvish in my shock.

He stood up and walked over to the painting and looked at it but it was as if it wasn't the painting he was seeing. His head bowed "_I'm afraid._" He turned back to me and his blue eyes showed the fear and self-hatred he had.

"_I fear that I will follow the paths of my forefathers and succumb to the weakness of my bloodline. So I ran and I haven't stopped running._" His voice reflected what I saw in his eyes.

I didn't hold it against him. I could understand the need to run. When I first learned I even had a destiny at all I wanted to run.

"When I first came to Middle Earth, Galadriel told me there was a reason for my coming here, why it was me that had an odd streak in my hair instead of say my father or even my sister. At the time the reason was unknown, but it became known and I was scared also and wanted to run, but then I thought about everything. It is why I was sent here, I am to help. Why would I not want to do my part? Help this world I now call my own, and besides I didn't have anywhere to run."

I spoke to him trying to make him realize he didn't need to feel guilty. "My destiny may not be as dire as yours, but when anyone is faced with their own destiny, it's terrifying." I told him trying to make him see that he wasn't weak.

"But I ran, you didn't. What kind of leader does that make me?" He retorted.

"From what little I have seen of you, you are a brilliant one." I answered with a smile. Then a thought came.

"Aragorn have you heard the saying 'Knowledge is power'?"

At his nod I explained. "In some ways that could be bad, but sometimes it is good. Isildur took the Ring from an already dark being and the whispers took hold easily. He didn't know was that, yes Sauron was evil, but the Ring amplified that evil.

We know it passed to the creature Gollum and again the whispers took hold easily. But Gollum didn't know at all of the existence of the Ring, or its evil, so he fell to darkness. So you see, maybe since you _know_ what has happened to others that fell to the Ring, you won't so easily, for you don't want to become that and maybe, just _maybe_, that gives you some small power over the Ring."

I reasoned. I could see he listened to my reasoning and suddenly I got a smile from him.

"That never occurred to me." He said in awe.

"I'm glad I could help, I will leave you now to your book." As I made my way back the way I originally came, Aragorn's voice stopped me.

"_Thank you, your words have given me hope._" I turned to him and smiled.

"_Anytime._" With that I took my leave.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a while I've been busy trying to find a job. I will try to update faster but I'm not making promises. But please keep reading and reviewing, they let me know how I am doing! Thank you! Cheers!**


	7. MissionQuestThing

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. The lines from the Council are taken from The Fellowship of the Ring and in doing so belong to the writers of said movie.**

**Author's Note: Thank you again for the reviews they mean alot to me! This chapter is the Council of Elrond and I can say Hats Off to the writers of LOTR and Tolkien for that matter because this was very hard to right and I probably didn't do well at it. Oh and by the way I know that Frodo and the other hobbits are much older in the book but again I'm going off the movie. **

* * *

THIRD PERSON

The morning of the council, Isa felt a sense of dread wash over her. The decisions that were made at this council will be life altering. Dressed in another gown, Isa made her way to were the Council would be held. Along the way she ran into Frodo. She had grown fond of the small hobbit.

"Hello Isa, are you going to the Council as well?" He asked when he saw her. Isa gave him a small smile,

"Yes Frodo. Would you like to accompany me?" The hobbit grinned and nodded. He had come to look at Isa as an older sister in a way. She in fact wasn't much older than him, but she had a way about her that gave an older impression. Frodo was happy he had met her.

It seemed they were the last to arrive. Elrond was on a raised daises to the left, waiting while the guests greeted one another. The seating was arranged in a circular manner with a stone pillar-like stand in the middle. Frodo took the seat to the right of Gandalf and Isa took the last seat at the end. On the other side of Gandalf were the elves, the dwarves, the Men, and finally Aragorn. He smiled at Isa when he saw her sit and meet his eyes. A smile which she returned. At that moment the Meeting began.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Lord Elrond began his voice strong.

"Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring Frodo." Frodo hesitated for a moment before standing and placing the Ring in the centre of the pedestal. When he was seated again, he felt Isa give his hand a reassuring squeeze. There were whispers to be heard all around. A man with light brown hair that was brushing his shoulders and a beard, dressed in black and crimson then caught the attention of everyone.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. Voices crying… 'Your doom is near at hand.' Isildur's Bane is found."

The Man's voice had turned to a whisper as his hand reached out to the ring. Isa could see this man was a good man, but she knew then that his will against the Ring was weak. Before He reached any farther, Elrond's voice called out "Boromir" just as Gandalf's voice shook the air and a shadow fell over.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg grimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-isi krimpatul."

The dark speech was felt by all. Isa, herself felt a pounding headache coming. Lord Elrond reprimanded Gandalf, for which the Istari was unapologetic.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor…" Aragorn, while trying to think of anything besides bashing the Gondorian on the head, noticed that Isa had her head down, and he slightly wondered if she was alright.

"…Our people are your lands kept safe." Boromir continued. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

Aragorn knew the intention was good but none the less, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn spoke for the first time.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" At that moment an elf with long blond hair stood up defiantly.

"This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." At this Boromir stared.

"Aragorn. So this is Isildur's heir."

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf added. Aragorn, not liking the attention, spoke again only in elvish towards the elf.

"_Sit down Legolas._"

Boromir turned his gaze to him, "Gondor has no King, Gondor needs no King."

Boromir's voice made Isa, who had been trying to ignore him, glare at him then. There was fire in her grey eyes that was rarely seen. What right did he have to make such a statement? Since Isa had met Aragorn she had marvelled at the hidden strength she had seen in him, and he had her respect even before she knew his true name. So she did not like someone insulting him.

Aragorn himself felt the sting of Boromir's words, they feeding the fears he already had. He also saw Isa's glare which intrigued him. The woman was a mystery to him and yet not. Like him, she had a destiny she must fulfil but unlike him she faced that destiny head on instead of running. But her words from last night pushed the fears back.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf spoke out. Everyone felt at that moment the point of the whole council had come.

"You have only one choice." Elrond spoke to them all. "The Ring must be destroyed."

Isa saw Frodo look at the Ring, he had a suspicious look in his eye and she felt then what would probably unfold.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A ginger dwarf growled as he hefted his axe to swing at the Ring. Gandalf, Isa, and Elrond tensed at that moment. The axe came down onto the Ring and instantly was shattered. Isa saw how Frodo had reacted to the impact and also felt the vice grip he had on her hand. Wanting to soothe him, she brought him to her lap, whispering reassurances in his ear. Frodo himself who now had a raging headache and terrified of the image he just saw, took comfort from this.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess." Elrond instructed.

"The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond's voice was filled with anger. Isa knowing where this was going held Frodo just a little tighter.

"One of you must do this." Elrond's voice had turned grave, the weight of the situation clear. Boromir spoke up yet again.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash and dust." Isa had enough at this point and finally spoke up.

"Would you rather that spread everywhere? Because that is what will happen if the Ring is not destroyed!"

Boromir's head whipped around to the woman who had spoken. He saw the Halfling in her lap. He had wondered on her attendance, for she was neither of Gondor nor an elf. So of what import was she in this council.

"And who are you?" he asked. She was young, and surely had no place here.

"That is not important, what is, is the task at hand." Isa's voice rung with a power that surprised all of them. Aragorn held back a smirk, she was right, it also seemed she hated that question, because she avoided it well.

"She is right. The council must decide." Lord Elrond's voice sounded. Boromir, after getting over being told off by a woman, continued.

"It is folly. Not with 10,000 men could you do this." This seemed to anger Legolas who stood up.

"Have you heard nothing she or Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." This in turn seemed to anger the ginger dwarf, Gimli.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" The Dwarves' hatred of Elves was well known and it showed now.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir interrupted. Isa wanted nothing more to whack him upside the head then.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" The tension that had been building snapped at that moment. Everyone rose. Yelling and throwing insults back and forth. Only Elrond, Isa, Frodo who was still in Isa's lap, and Aragorn were still seated. Isa heard then the pleased whispers of the Ring and knew Frodo could too. His grip on her tightened. Isa looked down at Frodo. Their eyes met and she knew. A small smile graced her lips.

"I will always be there." She whispered in his ear. His eyes looked sad but then they flashed with determination. Isa kissed his head before he stood.

"I will take it." Frodo went unheard and said it a second time, this time silence fell on the air.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf who looked pained but not entirely surprised, spoke "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn who had been sharing a look with Isa stood "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." He pledged kneeling down in front of Frodo.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said. He was quickly followed by Gimli, much to his displeasure. "And my axe."

Isa came around then to kneel in front of Frodo. "You know my pledge already, but I say again, I will protect you with everything I have in me, till my last breath leaves my body." Frodo gave her a smile which was gladly returned. Isa took her place behind him, next to Aragorn.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Isa knew in her heart that Boromir wanted to help but she also knew she would have to keep a close eye on the Gondorian. Suddenly there was a shout from one of the bushes. Sam came running out to stand beside Frodo.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me." That hobbit took promises very seriously it seems.

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Lord Elrond responded, amusement in his eyes at the protective hobbit.

"Oi!" That had Elrond whirling around. "We're coming too!" Did hobbits not understand the meaning of secret council!?

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said.

"Besides you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest … thing." That had everyone looking at him as if to say what Merry said aloud

"Well that rules you out Pip."

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond announced.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked. Isa covered her face in disbelief while others just looked on as if they were worried about his mental health. But it was in all good fun, because soon there will be no more time for fun.

* * *

The next morning I got ready to leave the sanctuary of Imladris and set out on this mission… quest…thing as Pip called it. I plaited the sides of my hair back and let the rest flow free. I dressed in the clothes I brought from Lothlorien, and I sighed in relief at being in these clothes again. I wore charcoal leggings tucked into my well-worn black leather boots. I held the sleeves of the silver shirt down as I put on my coat on, the hem of it just brushing the back of my knees. I belted my sword to my waist and placed my daggers into my boots, before clasping my cloak around my shoulders. I placed my bow and quiver on my back.

Lastly I placed the white crystal necklace I always wore around my neck. It was my mother's, given to her by my dad and from what I learned it was originally Faenor's. It was an Elfstone, and every elf had one. Usually it was given to one you love dearly, but it was also given from parent to child as it was for me. Besides my sword it was the only thing I had left of my past.

When I made it to the entrance I saw all but Legolas and Aragorn were there. Legolas arrived right after I did and Aragorn a few minutes later. I saw Arwen was talking to him. Arwen had told me about her and Aragorn and from the looks of the conversation, it wasn't a happy one. When he finally joined the Fellowship I couldn't help but notice the pendant around his neck. An odd and unknown feeling swelled in my veins as I saw the Elfstone belonging to Elrond's daughter. I ignored all other thought in that moment and focused solely on Lord Elrond, as he stepped forward.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, and Men and all free-folk go with you." I, along with Legolas and Aragorn bowed.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf spoke and Frodo made his way to the front. I fell into line behind Pippin, and Merry was behind me.

The Mission…Quest…Thing—that was going to stick with me forever—had begun.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that it is the Evenstar but I wanted every elf to have one for it will come up later. So I combined something from the book. For those of you you have read it will understand. The Elfstone. Arwen's pendant is still the Evenstar, but in my story it will just be the name of her Elfstone. I hope you can understand that but if you have questions please ask and I will explain. I do have to give credit to Tiger DeRanged because her story gave me the idea to have all the elves have a pendant. Thank you please review! Cheers!**


	8. Storyteller

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

"Tell me lassie why you here." Gimli called back to me. We had been walking for about an hour or so.

"Yes why is a woman going on such a dangerous journey?" Boromir added. It was obvious he wasn't pleased. I decided to ignore him and answer the Dwarf.

"I'm here to help, Gimli."

"You seem to know my name lass may we know yours?" He replied again.

"Isa." I said.

"And do you know how to use that sword, Isa?" I looked over to Boromir and smirked.

"Want to find out?" I must have shocked him, for he took a moment to reply.

"Heh, I wouldn't want you getting hurt." He said it as if he was being oh so gentlemanly. I tried not to laugh I really did, but when I saw that Pippin and Merry were looking at Boromir as if he was insane—they had seen me sparring while in Rivendell, so they knew—I lost it and Pippin and Merry soon joined me. We had stopped because now everyone was looking at me and Boromir who looked like I had insulted him. I finally was able to get control of my laughter and looked at Boromir.

"I highly doubt that Boromir, because I have yet to be beaten except by my brother and Ada." We continued walking then.

"Who is your brother and father, if you refer to him as Ada he must be Elf-kind." I should have guessed Legolas would catch that part. I heaved a sigh it seemed I would once again be storyteller.

"My brother is Haldir, March warden of Lórien. And my Ada is Lord Celeborn." And I think I am the first person ever to cause what happened next.

Legolas stuttered, "Wha…you…tha…huh?"

Gimli I saw had a manic grin at the poor elf's expense and I could see Aragorn in the back trying not to laugh. The others in varying degrees of amusement, because apart from Aragorn, and the hobbits, no one knew my past and even they didn't know all of it. I smiled at Legolas as he continued to look lost.

"I guess I should explain."

"Please." Was all that was said.

"I was not born in Middle Earth; I came here about six years ago from a place where there are no elves, dwarves, hobbits, or any sort of magical being. A place dominated by technology, and industry. I had never taken comfort in these things. I took comfort in nature, and old ways of the world. I was given this sword by my real father shortly before he died.

Now one night I had been upset with my mother and slept out on the roof of my home, when I woke up I was no longer on my roof, but in the forest of Lothlorien. I was found by Haldir and his two brothers. As you can imagine I was confused and just a little scared, then Lord Celeborn came and calmed them down. But when he saw the sword and my eyes, things changed. He was frantic about something and after mumbling and pacing, he lead me to Caras Galadhon. There I learned my heritage. I am a descendant to Faenor, Celeborn's brother." I stopped again to catch my breath and drink some water.

"Why did you sleep on your roof?" Merry asked.

"If I was upset I would sleep on my roof, because being under the open night sky calmed me down." I replied. I ignored the few strange looks I got and continued.

"Back to the story. It would seem that the sword my father gave me was Faenor's and if that and my last name didn't confirm it, my eyes did. Celeborn had told me they were the same as his brother's."

"What's your last name?" Frodo asked. I looked over to him and answered.

"White, though I have stopped using it long ago."

"How does that connect that to Faenor?" Gimli asked in his gruff voice.

"Because Faenor means 'Radiant White', Lord Celeborn must have realised his brother changed his name." Aragorn's voice drifted up from the back of the line.

"That still doesn't explain why you call him Ada and Haldir brother." Legolas interrupted.

"Lothlorien became my home and, even though he is my uncle, many times removed, he and also Lady Galadriel adopted me as their own. And Haldir and I grew close, closer than any I have ever met and I see him as a brother and he sees me as a sister."

My story drew to a close then and I grew quiet. Talking of my family and especially Haldir made me slightly homesick. I saw that after my story the others grew quite as well. My gaze travelled southeast in thought. I wonder what's happening there. Has there been any raids?

"You miss him greatly don't you?" I turned at the voice noticing Aragorn had walked up beside me. I turned back to the horizon.

"Yes. Whenever I got upset or remembered my past and wept, he would always comfort me and sing to me. And I worry I will not get that again." Aragorn didn't say anything back he just continued to walk beside me, and oddly enough that gave me more comfort than words.

After a while Aragorn once again drifted back to the tail of our company and I took up walking by Boromir oddly enough. He might make me want to hit him, but that didn't stop me from wanting to get to know him. He seemed the type that wore masks to all but those whom he cared about.

"I apologise for my behaviour earlier. You just seem too young." I heard Boromir say from beside me. I looked at him for second not believing he apologised, I didn't expect one.

"No need to apologise. I can understand, but I knew how to use a sword even before I came here and swords weren't even used anymore in fighting. I took it up because it interested me not because of need." I replied.

"May I ask why? Not to offend, but most women would not be interested in such things." His tone belayed only his curiosity and I knew he meant no judgement.

"I will answer you, if you answer a question of mine." He nodded to the request.

"You are not the first to wonder why, my own mother didn't like the fact that instead of doing girly things I wanted to get bruised up learning something that would be of no use, but I loved it. I don't know exactly why, maybe it's in my blood." I shrugged.

"Why do you want the Ring so badly, surely you know of its evil, so why try?" I looked him in the eye. He looked ahead and heaved a sigh.

"I didn't want to come to Rivendell. I wanted to stay with my people and fight, but my father commanded it and I had no other choice. I'm out of options; I can't stand the thought of my people dying, of my brother dying. I would do anything to ensure their safety. Nor can I disobey my father." I suddenly felt pity for Boromir. I knew he wanted to do well, but he couldn't hold up against the expectations placed upon him.

"I understand Boromir I really do, I would do anything for my own brother, but try to understand if the Ring gets a hold of you, your brother, your people won't matter. I can see that you are a good man and I don't want to see you die for a worthless cause." I spoke sombrely. And I meant every word.

"How? I can hear it constantly in my head, whispering." I smirked at him.

"I will whack you upside the head if need be." I said with a smile and Boromir smiled in return.

The rest of the day we continued on in silence. We finally made camp for the night at the base of a cliff. I laughed when I saw Merry and Pippin groan with relief at stopping for the night. Frodo came to sit beside me. I gave the young hobbit a smile.

"How are you faring Frodo?" I could see that he was tired and knew his shoulder was still healing some. "I'm alright, just worried."

I could see the underlying wariness hidden in his blue eyes. I pulled him into my side. "It will be alright."

He looked at me with his big puppy dog eyes and I gave him a reassuring smile, and after a moment he returned it and nodded to me.

"Now go over to Sam, I think he wants to fit in some more fretting before bed." I joked. Frodo in turn gave a groan and glared at me. I just laughed as I watch him go over to where his and Sam's bedrolls were.

After the hobbits, Boromir, and Gimli had fallen asleep Legolas came to sit by me. I nodded to him and went back to staring at the horizon. I could see the fog bank in the distance cover the rolling hills. The waxing moon gave off just enough light to make the vision have a ghostly look, I liked it.

"Isa?" Legolas' calm voice broke through my thoughts. I turned to him. "Hmm."

"When you told your story, you spoke of your old world and how you didn't find much comfort there. Why?" His question surprised me a little and I had to think on how to explain it right.

"Well my world at one time resembled Middle Earth. Who knows maybe it once was Middle Earth, but in my time much of it was dominated by stone and metal. Trees fell by thousands every day, rolling hills of grass were stripped away, all to make way for roads and steal buildings that rose stories above the land in cities. To me it just wasn't pleasant." I looked to him to gauge his reaction, and his face displayed utter horror.

"That isn't the worst though."

"What could be worst?" A low voice sounded behind me. I whipped around to see Aragorn had a similar look to Legolas.

"The people."

"How?" Legolas asked. I glanced at him before returning my eyes to the fire.

"There is little respect and honour. In fact that is the only regret I have in staying here. I was angry at my mother and let my anger get the best of me and I didn't get to apologise to her." I stopped for a moment to take a breath I still could remember that night clearly. Haldir actually held me a few times while I wept because of that night.

"Anyways people no longer thought on their words. They would speak them without a thought or care. War was no longer fought man to man but with machines. Soldiers had weapons called guns; these were weapons that could be fired at a distance like a bow but much farther and more deadly. Some of them could fire over a hundred rounds a minute. They also had machines that could be like catapults but they could fire on one side of the sea and utterly destroy a place on the other side. You no longer died because you lost to the better man but who had the better technology." My voice had a bitter tone to it by the end. I looked over to the two and they actually looked like they wanted to weep with the sadness in their eyes. I smiled at them. They didn't say anything, there wasn't anything to say.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was reading another story a couple days ago and while it had nothing to do with Lord of the Rings some of the names were taken from the book and I came across Faenor's that when I grabbed my copy of ROTK and flipped to the index, it has been a while since I have read the books so I didn't realize that was a name in it. So I just want to say if any of you recognize that name it has no relation what so ever to that Faenor. Okay on another note Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and also following the updates. And I hope you continue and since my birthday tomorrow look out for another update tomorrow! Cheers!**


	9. Lessons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! This includes lines from the movie so that belongs to the writers of LOTR.**

**Author's Note: As promised here is another chapter in honour of my birthday!**

* * *

The next day we broke camp at dawn and continued south. It was quiet and we didn't stop until close to mid-day. We settled at an outcropping of rocks while Gandalf figured our route.

"Come Isa let's see for ourselves what can do with that sword." Boromir called, motioning me over to a flat area. I saw Merry and Pippin nodding for me to do so.

Ah well I guess I should do something other than stare at the horizon. I got up from the rock I was sitting on and headed to Boromir.

I drew my sword and waited for Boromir to advance. When he did, he brought his sword to my side and I quickly blocked him and twirled to stand behind him. He quickly faced me again and this time I attacked coming from above. His sword blocked mine well and swung it aside quickly countering. He had some strength behind him that was for sure. He swung again, this time when our blades locked I ducked and kicked my leg out sweeping it at his legs. He quickly found himself on his back with my sword point to his throat.

I heard cheers from the Hobbits. Boromir after staring for a few seconds grinned and let out a bark of a laugh. I grinned along with him.

"I told I could handle a sword." I said smirking at him. I bent down to lend him my arm.

"That you did." He said as he grabbed my forearm and I helped him up.

"Very well indeed." I smiled in return. "You did well yourself." I replied.

Merry and Pippin ran over to us as I was sheathing my sword. "Can you teach us to fight like that? It was amazing, you moved so gracefully." Merry exclaimed. I laughed at the goofy grins they both shared.

"How about Boromir teach you? I'm afraid I'm not good at teaching." I replied. I did well at picking up things, but teaching was definitely not my forte.

"Come on little ones. I can show you some basics." Boromir said with a smile as the duo went and got their swords.

"I am glad they will learn but I wish it was not needed." I spoke to the man beside me.

"I do as well Isa." I looked over at Boromir and saw a faraway look in his eye.

"You have taught before haven't you." It was statement not a question the look he had reminded me of one remembering not thinking.

"Yes. My brother Faramir, though he would have rather been in the library. I helped him practice when we were younger." He answered.

"You will see him again." I told him. The way he spoke of his brother reminded me of how close I and Haldir were. He turned his head and looked me in the eye.

"Will I?" I could see the doubt and fear in his green eyes.

"Yes you will." I said with determination.

I went to sit on the nearby rock to watch Boromir teach Merry and Pippin. Aragorn came over and I gave him a smile as he sat down, taking out his pipe. He also took out an apple and handed it to me. With a nod of thanks I took it and took a bite. It had been a long time since I had an apple, it was delicious. I returned to watching the impromptu sword instruction.

"You move well with a blade." Aragorn commented taking a drag of his pipe. I glanced over to him.

"Thank you. I've had a lot of practice." I went back to eating my apple.

"I remember my first lessons with a sword. They weren't pretty but I was determined." I spoke after a few minutes, not taking my eyes away from the teaching. I could see Aragorn turn to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Really? Hmm?" I chuckled, I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. I turned to meet his gaze.

"My real dad said that I was too stubborn for my own good. Imagine a small eleven year old girl wielding a practice sword. I wouldn't give up till I got each move right. I ended up with severely bruised hands and very sore muscles." I found myself smiling at the memory and also how my mom had scowled as she wrapped up my hands. Aragorn smiled along with me.

"And it seems you are still stubborn for I recall a certain someone went four days without sleep and her explanation was 'no time'." I laughed at his mock disapproval.

"Well it was the truth." He just smiled and continued to watch as Merry and Pippin continued to shadow Boromir's moves. They were doing good.

I glanced around to everyone. They were all doing various things. I looked again at Aragorn. He seemed content in this environment just puffing away at his pipe. I could see a faint scar on his top lip and I wondered how he got it. I stopped my thoughts at that moment. Bad idea, very bad idea. And yet I still got that weird feeling again like when we left Rivendell. He intrigued me, has done so since I met him, maybe a little too much. I decided focusing on Merry and Pippin was better for my sanity, so I continued eating my apple and watched as Boromir taught them steps for blocking.

It wasn't long till they got the steps down and they were going at a faster pace. Aragorn and I both would occasionally throw out a comment to help. I could hear Gimli in the background talking with Gandalf about something, but I couldn't quite catch the words. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Legolas searching the horizon and Frodo and Sam ate some lunch that Sam cooked.

As I turned back around something caught the corner of my eye. A grey mass in the distance moving quickly but it was too far for me to tell which direction. I shrugged it off and turned my eyes back to the sparring just in time to see Boromir accidently nick Pip in the hand. He went to apologise when Pippin kicked him in the shin. I laughed as both Pippin and Merry tackled Boromir to the ground and they ended up in a heap.

"Should we break them up?" Aragorn asked me with a grin on his face. I smiled at him

"Yeah why not. Before they hurt Boromir." He chuckled as we both got up and went to the hobbits that were on top of the man.

"Gentleman, that's enough." Aragorn spoke. We each went to grab one of them, that was a mistake. Merry and Pippin turned around and Pippin grabbed my ankle, while Merry grabbed Aragorn's and flipped us both onto our backs and sadly I landed half on top of Aragorn knocking the breath out of him again. I quickly rolled to the side trying to catch my own breath.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" I asked breathlessly. He looked at me for a second and then broke out laughing.

"What?" I was wondering if he knocked his head too. He just shook his head.

"I'm fine. You?" I smiled and nodded. I helped him up just as I heard Gimli say something about a cloud. We all looked south and I saw the same mass of grey from earlier but it was much closer.

"It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir spoke behind us. Suddenly Legolas shouted out. "Crebain from Dunland!" Shit.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted as he grabbed my hand and his sword and I grabbed mine. He pulled me over to some bushes and pushed me under

"Be still." He whispered as he went to help Frodo. He didn't have to tell me twice! I pushed myself further back until my back was against the rock and then froze. There was a moment of silence before all I could hear was the beat of wings and cawing from the birds as hundreds flew over. It lasted less than ten seconds before I could hear silence once more.

I slowly moved my way out of the bushes and stood to see the others had come out of hiding as well. This wasn't good for us. And Gandalf confirmed what I thought.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched."

Lovely now how are we gonna go, I knew of two from the maps I've studied, and neither were to my liking.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Oh goody snow. I noticed Gimli didn't look too pleased either. I'm sure he would have liked the other way which was Moria. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Aragorn, His blue eyes questioning. I guess my face showed how I felt about going that way.

"I'm alright, I just don't like snow." I replied with a small smile. He gave me smile in return and squeezed my shoulder before turning to properly clean up the camp.

I stared at his back for a few more seconds, my shoulder felt as if his hand was still there and the hand he grabbed still felt odd. I quickly shook my head to clear it and went to make sure my stuff was where it needed to be. This needs to stop or else I'm in trouble.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you go I hope you enjoy it! Please continue to review they mean a great deal! Cheers!**


	10. Confusion to Clarity

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the Birthday wishes and all the reviews, youu guys are great! Well here is another chapter hope you enjoy! Cheers!**

* * *

We made our way up the mountain, the ground turning from rock and grass to deep snow. I hate snow. Suffice it to say I was in a bad mood. Gandalf was leading, and how that old man could manage this pace was beyond me. I glared at Legolas who passed with a smirk. As much as I love the Elves I wanted to smack him. Damn Elf, not feeling cold or sinking to his knees in snow with every step. Like I said, bad mood.

I heard a cry behind me. I turned to see Frodo had slipped and was now rolling down. Thankfully Aragorn was taking up the rear as he always does and stopped him.

"Are you all right?" I called down.

He looked up and nodded. His hand went to his chest and quickly became frantic. That was when I saw Boromir bend down. The Ring had come off Frodo's neck. I turned completely around watching Boromir closely. He held the Ring at eye level. I heard Aragorn call out to him to give the Ring back. Boromir didn't seem like he heard him. I growled as I stomped my way down. I was cold damn it and I wanted off this godforsaken mountain.

"It is a strange fate tha…"

When I reached him I snatched the chain out of his hand and continued to Frodo. He looked at me with worried eyes. I just smiled at him and knelt to put the chain over his head. "Thank you Isa." He whispered. I smiled again before looking at Aragorn. I nodded before turning and going to where Boromir stood staring. He seemed to be out of his little trance.

"Isa, I…" before he could say more I wacked him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

I glared. "I told you I would, now get moving I'm cold." I could hear laughing up ahead as Boromir stared for a moment and then did indeed turn and started up the mountain again.

I decided I would stay near Frodo. Aragorn walked with us, also staying close to the Hobbit. I didn't miss that Aragorn's hand had been on his sword.

"What did you mean when you said that you told Boromir you would?" He asked. I smirked,

"That if he seems to need it I will whack him upside the head to wake him up." Aragorn and Frodo both chuckled. I smiled as we continued trekking through snow.

I had a perpetual scowl on my face now. It had started snowing, heavily, about thirty minutes ago. I could no longer feel my ears or my nose. My fingers were clenched around my cloak as I tried to keep as much of me as warm as possible. We were on a ledge and were in single file. The snowfall was turning to a blizzard. I felt a small body press up against me and I looked down to see Pippin.

As cold I was it couldn't compare to the Hobbits. I smiled a sad smile and turned and picked him up. Wrapping my cloak around both of us I continued. I felt Pippin whimper as my body heat helped him and his grip tightened. I noticed the others do the same. Aragorn got Sam and Frodo and Boromir got Merry. Legolas I noticed wasn't having a problem with the snow and was walking on the top of it while we were in a waist deep trench. Damn Elf.

He passed to the front, as if searching for something. "There is a fell voice on the air."

I did not like those words. My grip tightened on Pippin. Then Gandalf yelled out. "It's Saruman!"

All of sudden there was a crack and I had to duck to avoid the boulders falling on us. We need to get off this mountain.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted over the storm. But Gandalf was a stubborn old wizard. He stood out of the trench and yelled out trying to counter Saruman's spell. I handed Pippin to Boromir and tried to get to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, we have to go back! The storm is too powerful!" I yelled to him. Just then a bolt of lightning hit the peak of the cliff. I suddenly felt my cloak being jerked backwards. The next thing I knew was being beneath a warm body as the avalanche covered us.

When the avalanche stopped I worked to push my way to the surface. Out of nowhere a hand gripped my arm and helped me get out the rest of the way. I shook the snow from my hair and brushed it from my sleeves. I looked up to meet worried blue eyes of Aragorn. I smiled,

"Thank you." I said not taking my eyes off his.

"Don't do that again." His voice was low, almost inaudible, and had a touch of pain to it. He then turned to check on Frodo and the others. I was confused, I just stared at the space he was at trying to understand his words. Did he mean going to the edge to get Gandalf? He seemed scared of something but I had no idea of what that fear could be.

Once everyone was clear of the snow, Boromir called out.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" I wacked him upside the head again he knew why we couldn't take that road.

"Ow!" He exclaimed and turned to me to rebuke me but I levelled him with a glare. I most definitely was not in the mood. He thought better and closed his mouth and looked down in shame.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn said voicing my glare.

"There is another way." I put in, looking at Gandalf.

"She's right, if we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it." Gimli declared.

"There is no other option, Gandalf. We have to go through Moria." I pleaded with Gandalf. He stared at us for a moment.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." He finally said. I looked over to Frodo and he did not look comfortable with this decision.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir yelled. Like that will help him in anyway. I looked at Frodo again and nodded my head once silently telling him it was alright.

"We will go through the mines." He finally spoke. Well at least we will be warmer there.

* * *

We had some difficulty manoeuvring around to head back down the mountain but eventually we were heading back the way we came. Once again I found myself walking by Aragorn.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." I finally spoke. I didn't know what I was apologising for I just felt like I had to. Aragorn jerked his head to look at me before turning back to the path ahead. I thought that was the end of it.

"You didn't. I…I just didn't want you to get hurt." He said. His voice sounded as if that wasn't the whole story but I decided to leave it at that and I didn't speak another word for a long while.

Eventually we made it to the base of the mountain by dusk. It became very foggy and it made the environment have an eerie feeling. I glanced at Aragorn as he passed me. I felt sadness when he did. He hadn't said a word to me since I apologised and I didn't like it. I enjoyed the conversations we had and his company for that matter. He had a calming quality that was a great comfort for my raging mind. I was pretty sure why I felt this way and that didn't help me any, for it was useless, but still.

I continued to walk on past Gandalf and Frodo who were having a quiet talk. When Frodo looked up I smiled to him and he returned it. It was about that time we all stopped. A great cliff face rose straight up in front of us. Gimli started in amazement, "The walls of Moria." It was an impressive sight indeed.

We walked down to the base of the cliff face and came to a side that had a lake on it. Gimli would occasionally tap his axe against the wall.

"What are you doing Gimli?" I asked curiously.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed lassie." He answered with another tap. Then Gandalf called back.

"Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Legolas, who I saw had grown increasingly uncomfortable, spoke up.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I coughed to cover up my laugh at the jab as Gimli growled.

I looked over the lake that came almost right up to the rock face, except a stretch of gravel we walked on. The lake seemed dead and gave me the creeps. Fallen trees could be seen protruding the surface and added to the uneasy feeling I had. We came to a stop as Gandalf examined a piece of the wall that was between two trees. I heard him mumble some words and then look to the sky. At that moment the clouds moved revealing a bright full moon. My jaw went slack when I saw an archway illuminate when the moonlight hit it. I could read the words inscribed in the arch and the 'Doors of Durin' were a beautiful sight to behold.

Gandalf translated the words aloud. "It reads 'The Doors of Durin, lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

Merry of course was the outspoken one of us. "What do you suppose that means?"

I myself had been trying to figure it out but I always failed at riddles. "It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

Gandalf then proceeded to speak in a language I didn't know and tried to open them. A couple times he did this and still the doors remained closed. He mumbled something but I barley paid attention. I was staring at the etched words repeating them in my head over and over trying to figure it out myself.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"Bang your head against them Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, then I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions…" I cut him off stepping up behind Pippin and placing my hand on his shoulder.

"That was not a foolish question Gandalf. If you do not know what the password is, what are you going to do?" I spoke, my tone aggravated. Gandalf seemed a little taken aback from my tone. His mouth opened and closed before he let out a tired breath.

"Continue to try to find the opening words." He finally said. And with that he went back to speaking at the door.

I decided it would do no use to just stand there and stare so I steered Pippin over to a spot to sit down. Merry soon followed. And soon everyone found a spot to sit and rest. I saw Aragorn go over to Bill the pony along with Sam. I sighed before getting up and head over to them. I saw Sam had a sad expression on his face.

"What wrong Sam?" I asked. He turned to me before turning to pet Bill's nose. I saw Aragorn start taking the packs off of the pony and I knew what was going on.

"The mines are no place for a pony." Aragorn answered.

I knew Sam was close to the pony and understood why he was sad to see him go. I place my arm around Sam's shoulders.

"He's right. Even for a pony as brave as Bill, but it's alright." I said to Sam. He nodded and then proceeded to say farewell to Bill. Bill finally free of the packs, trotted off the way we came. Sam went back over closer to Frodo and I stayed and watched the retreating form of Bill.

I started toying with my Elfstone, thinking. Now that I found the reason for my feelings for a certain Ranger, I doubted very much I would ever be able to give it to someone. Even if I was to somehow survive this quest and settle down with someone and have a family. I would never be able to give my full heart.

"Is that an Elfstone?" I was startled out of my thoughts by the very person they centred on.

"Huh?" My grey eyes focused on blue before his question registered in my head.

"Yes." I looked down at the white crystal and ran my thumb over the surface.

"Whose is it?"

I looked at him and for the first time since I met him his face was unreadable.

"My own. My birth mother gave it to me after my dad died. He had given it to her when they married." I said. I smiled a little when I remembered it. I looked at Aragorn again and my eyes focused on the pendant around his own neck.

"Will you ever give it away?" I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time when I heard his quiet question. I smiled a sad smile.

"No." I whispered.

"Why ever not?" His voice was incredulous. I looked away from him then, for fear of what he would see in my eyes.

"My heart belongs to someone who cannot give me theirs in return ." I walked away before anymore could be said. I already felt horrible for my feelings when he belonged to Arwen, if I heard anymore I wouldn't be able to keep my emotions in check.

I walked back over to where Pippin and Merry were throwing rocks into the lake. That did not ease me. I caught Pippin's arm just as he was about to throw another stone.

"Not a good idea." I said when he looked at me in question. I looked over the dark water and a very bad feeling came over me as I saw the water move. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Boromir and Aragorn had seen it as well.

All of a sudden there was the sound of grinding stone. The doors were opening. Well the old wizard finally figured it out. And by the looks of the waters not a moment too soon. I quickly got Pippin and Merry to get up and head for the doorway. Boromir, Aragorn and I brought up the rear all keeping an eye on the lake. It was pitch black when we all made it inside except the moonlight filtering in through the doorway.

* * *

**Author's Note: I finally got my copy of _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_ for my birthday and have been obsessing over that and watching all my movies together and writing this, so my mind is Middle Earth right now but that is good for you readers, because that means faster updates. Anyway please contiue to Read, Review, etc. Cheers!**


	11. The Tombs of Moria

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Author's Note: Thank you again for the wonderful feedback and here is another chapter!**

* * *

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Gimli boasted.

Something wasn't right. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" That sounded wonderful right about now but the smell on the air didn't smell good.

"Something's wrong." I whispered to Aragorn who was right beside me. Gandalf did something with his staff and a stone now glowed atop of it giving off enough light to see around. And I could see why I felt wrong in this place.

"And they call it a mine. A mine." Oh dear Gimli how I wish that was what this place was.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir said and I had to agree. I could see armour clad skeletons littered all around the stone floors. Legolas went to examine one of the arrows protruding from a decaying dwarf.

"Goblins!" Not good.

I drew my sword as Legolas drew his bow, while Aragorn and Boromir drew their own swords. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here."

At this point I was inclined to agree with him. I started backing up when I heard a shout from behind me. I whipped around to see Frodo was being pulled away by a tentacle. Dammit!

"Strider, Isa!" Sam called. I rushed forward with Aragorn to help the four Hobbits. I grabbed Pippin to help him pull Frodo free while Sam did a marvellous job at hacking at the tentacle with his sword. When the tentacle finally released Frodo I breathed a sigh of relief. But that was premature for a second later many more tentacles shot out of the water. One hit me and knocked me aside along with the others as it grabbed Frodo again.

That thing was not going to get him! I stood up and ran forward bringing my sword down on one of the tentacles, trying to get the one that held Frodo dangling above. Aragorn and Boromir were doing the same as Legolas fired arrows at it. There was a gurgling sound and a monstrous head of a Kraken surfaced. At this point I was soaked and covered in filth from the Kraken's tentacles.

Frodo's cries intensified and I did as well, cutting clean through the tentacles. Finally it seemed Aragorn got the right tentacle, for Frodo dropped to be caught by Boromir. After I saw him free I heard Gandalf yell to get into the mines. I started backing away, still cutting down tentacles when I got pulled back and pushed in front of Aragorn. Boromir yelled for Legolas. With Aragorn keeping an arm at my back, we ran into the mines just to see the Kraken start to bring down the door.

Everyone turned to see the entrance way crumble and bury the Kraken and throw us into darkness once more. Gandalf's voice echoed as he brought his staff back to light. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria."

I released a breath and made sure all my weapons were where they were needed. I looked up when I felt a hand help me secure my cloak back in place. Aragorn nodded once before turning to follow Gandalf.

"Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." I fell in line after him and Boromir brought up the rear.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side." I had a feeling my sense of time is going to be shot with this.

"Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed." I prayed that would hold true. I didn't fancy facing anything that lived down here. The hallway opened up to a huge cavern. I was amazed at the immensity of it all. I could see old chains and rotten ladders hanging here, there and everywhere. It made me wonder what this place looked like before it fell.

We continued walking in a single file line, over stone bridges and walkways. The path then started to wrap around the wall to be a ledge that dropped off into blackness. I thanked whatever deity I could think of that I didn't have a fear of heights. I could see that I wasn't the only one amazed at it all. I could see the others looking around trying to take it all in. "The wealth of Moria," Gandalf spoke from the front, "was not in gold or jewels… but mithril." I had read of mithril and knew of its value and I could easily believe Gandalf's words. I saw Gandalf turn away from the wall face and the light from his staff became brighter. I gasped at the sight of chains and ladders going hundreds of feet deep. I looked up when Gandalf continued. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." "Ohh that was a kingly gift!" Gimli exclaimed. Yes, yes it was.

After walking for what I _think_ were a couple of hours we came to some stairs that practically went straight up. Amazing miners or not Dwarves are absurd if they thought that was practical. I stepped slowly keeping an eye in front of me to make sure Merry and Pippin were all right, and didn't fall. Pippin did slip, but thankfully Merry steadied him. I had to take a deep breath to calm my nerves, before continuing up.

At the top of the steps were three doorways. "I have no memory of this place." Gandalf spoke.

That did not give me comfort. So while Gandalf tried to remember which way to go, the rest of us found a spot to sit and rest. I took one of my knives out of my boot and started to clean my nails. It was useless but it was something to keep my hands busy. I heard some shuffling and looked up to see Boromir sit down beside me. I smiled and went back to my knife.

"Thank you for earlier on the mountain." Boromir said softly.

I glanced at him. "You're welcome." I finally said.

"Why don't you tell him?" Boromir said in a whisper.

My head jerked to him, my eyes wide. I glanced to where Aragorn was seated smoking his pipe. He was a good ten feet from us and he didn't seem to hear Boromir. My eyes focused on him again.

"I don't know what you are referring to." I said in a hushed tone. Please drop it, please.

"Isa you are like a little sister to me. An annoying one, but a sister none the less, so don't think me stupid." I smiled at that comment. Boromir was indeed like a brother to me as well.

"And I have seen the way you look at him and I know that is not a look one gets in friendship." At this I had to hang my head.

"It won't do any good. He belongs to Arwen and I will not come between that. Please leave the matter alone." I pleaded.

"Alright, but just so you know he lost all thought of the others to get to you on the mountain." He whispered in my ear before going back to the main group. I squeezed my eyes closed as I tried to extinguish the hope rising in my chest at his words. Dammit!

After another ten minutes maybe, I heard Gandalf call out. He had remembered. Well not remembered as he corrected Merry.

"But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

I shrugged. It was pretty good advice. It was a long corridor but finally it opened up. Gandalf's staff grew brighter and as with the entrance I went slack jawed. Great pillars beautifully carved, raised stories above us and looked to go on for miles. "Behold," Gandalf announced.

"The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Great indeed.

This was more of a pleasant walk as it didn't have any rubble or bodies lying around and I could just admire the wonderful craftsmanship of the hall. It was a long while before we came to a section that was a room. Suddenly Gimli gave a shout and ran forward, ignoring Gandalf's call. There was nothing to do but to follow him. The room was littered with bodies but what drew my attention was the white stone sarcophagus illuminated by a solitary beam of light. Gimli was knelt before it and I realised he was weeping. I walked forward and rested a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Here lies Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." It was Gimli's cousin then.

"I'm sorry Gimli." I said to the distraught Dwarf. He just let out another cry.

"He is dead then, it is as I feared." Gandalf continued.

I saw him bend down and pick up an old tome and open it to the end. I glanced over to my shoulder when I heard Legolas speak up.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Now normally I would say that it was his prejudice that prompted him to say that but I felt uneasy, had done for a while. Gandalf seemed to find what happened in the book he now held.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark." That did not sound anything like goblins. My hand gripped the handle of my sword.

"We cannot get out. They are coming." Gandalf finished reading.

And a moment later I heard a crash. Adrenaline spiked through me as my eyes went to the source of the noise and saw Pippin standing by a well and then the body on the edge of it fell. I cringed with each bang it made on the way down. Of all the things to touch! There was collective sigh as there was no sound afterwards. This time I did not stop Gandalf's scolding.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."

Just then I felt ice in my veins. Drums. The sound of drums started coming from the well. Screeching could be heard and it was getting closer. "Orcs!" Legolas warned.

Well so much for going unnoticed. I saw Boromir went to get the door while Aragorn told the Hobbits to stay back and close to Gandalf. Aragorn then came to help with the door.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said once the doors were fully closed.

Oh just lovely! Me and Legolas tossed axes and spears to them as they barricaded the door. Once that was done we went to stand guard over the Hobbits. I quickly drew my bow and aimed it at the door. Gimli I noticed had gotten up on the sarcophagus and was ready with his axe. Within a few minutes the door was being pushed against as the orcs tried to get in. Pieces of the door, I saw was being cut away. Legolas loosed an arrow when they had cut a big enough hole. I soon followed with my own arrow quickly notching another one in its place. Aragorn was the last to fire before the door finally gave way and hell broke loose.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there is another chapter, but don't expect updates to come this quickly all the time. It really depends on if I have time or not and sometimes I will have alot of time and sometimes none. But I try my best to not let it go too long. Anyways please keep reviewing! Cheers!**


	12. Stubbornness

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

* * *

I fired arrow after arrow until the Orcs flooded the room. I drew my sword and charged. Slashing and stabbing, they were ugly things and they wouldn't stop pouring through the door. I spun to meet one Orc's strike. I swung its blade aside before stabbing my sword in its chest. I turned and, damn this Orc was ugly, it screeched like it was taunting me. I swung my sword, beheading it. I yelled right back as its body fell. Disgusting. At that moment I stopped. A cave troll on a chain leash smashed its way in with his hammer. Only one word came to mind at that moment and it was a word I hadn't used in six years. Fuck.

I saw Legolas fire an arrow at it but that just made the damn thing angry. An Orc tried to come at me from the side. I barley blocked him but it was enough. I kicked him in the chest before stabbing him. I heard a shout and turned to see Sam just as he ducked between the troll's legs. I ran forward and grabbed the chain attached to the troll. Aragorn and Boromir joined me as we tried to pull the troll away from Sam. I yelled trying to get the trolls attention as we kept yanking.

When he finally did turn around I quickly found myself thrown on the ground for the troll swung around with his hammer. Aragorn helped me up just to see a dazed Boromir get flung into the wall. He tumbled down just to have an Orc stand over him with his blade raised. I quickly bent down and retrieved one of my knives from my boot and threw it, the knife embedded itself into the Orc's neck, killing it.

I went over to Boromir and helped him up. He had to get his bearings but was otherwise fine. He nodded to me and Aragorn before going back to fighting. I retrieved my knife and continued to also. I noticed Gimli was doing well at getting the troll to smash the Orcs instead of him. I punched another orc as he tried to come from the side and stabbed the one beside it. I spun to see three Orcs scuttle forward.

The two on the side came at me at once and I blocked the right one while I slashed the one on the left with my knife. The other jumped in and tried to get at my flank but it made the mistake of raising it blade above its head. I kicked out and sent it back enough for me to stab the one before.

Sadly I missed its knife as it fell and the blade sliced into my right side. I grunted against the stinging pain. I quickly dispatched the Orc I had kicked and looked down. I could barely make out a patch of red on my side. I knew it wasn't too deep, so tending to it would have to wait. I moved my belt up, hoping that would help and continued. The adrenaline helped too.

I suddenly saw the troll go after Frodo, Pippin, and Merry. I started to make my way towards them. Cutting down orcs left and right.

"Aragorn! Aragorn, Isa!"

I looked up at the shout of my name and noticed the troll now had Frodo by the leg and was dragging him off the ledge he was on. I saw Aragorn was closer and he did indeed reach Frodo before me. I doubled my efforts to get to them as I saw Aragorn pierce the troll with a spear, only to scream when the troll knocked him a side as if he was a fly. I rushed forward to help just to stop dead. The troll had pulled the spear from himself and stabbed Frodo directly in the chest. No! After the shock left my system anger replaced it. With a yell I attacked the remaining Orcs.

Soon the only thing left was that blasted troll. Pippin was atop the trolls shoulders and Merry in its grasp. He is not taking one of them too! I sliced at its legs along with Gimli to try to get it to let go. Finally Merry fell from its grasp and Legolas was able to get an arrow in its mouth. At last the beast fell throwing Pippin from its back. I went over and helped him to his feet.

We then quickly ran over to where Frodo lay. With the fighting over, tears gathered in my eyes at the thought of the small Hobbit dead. I saw Aragorn had crawled over and turn him over. I gaped as Frodo heaved deep breaths once he was on his back. He's alive! How the hell is he alive!?

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt." He gasped in between breaths.

"You should be dead." I spoke, astonished.

"That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said in addition. Gandalf, I noticed didn't seem that impressed.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye."

I looked back to Frodo who revealed a fine white chain mail shirt under his cloth shirt. I smirked, of course Bilbo gave it to him. Gimli seemed awestruck.

"You are full of surprises Master Baggins." he exclaimed. He was indeed. My head whipped to the side as the screeching of more Orcs came.

Gandalf gave the order "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

The real running began along with the pain. With the adrenaline from fighting wearing off, the pain in my side intensified. I glanced down and saw my belt concealed most of it but I could still see some darkening of my coat. I breathed a deep breath and put the pain in the back of my head. I will deal with it later, now was not the time!

As we ran, hoards of Orcs came from everywhere, the floor, even the ceiling and down the pillars. The things were like insects the way they moved. We kept running but eventually we were surrounded. I raised my sword ready to fight along with the others. Gimli growled trying to intimidate them. That wasn't going to do anything but maybe piss them off more.

Just as I thought the Orcs were going to charge, a deep rumbling sound came from down one of the halls and the Orcs became scared and as if ordered all retreated as fast as they could. But that was not call for celebration. At the end of the hall to the left, I saw an orange glow grow with the rumbling sound. Whatever made the Orcs run probably was not good. I stood next to Legolas who for the first time looked frightened.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked. Gandalf looked like he didn't want to say for fear of voicing it would make it true.

"A Balrog." He finally answered. "A demon from the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Pain totally forgotten, we did exactly that. We came to another doorway and Legolas, who was in front of me had to pull Boromir back from falling. I corrected myself and turned right to another flight of stairs. I almost ran into Legolas as he jumped in front of me from above. That was when we came to a break in the stairs. Legolas jumped first and I quickly followed. We both turned to the others. The Balrog wasn't far behind, the walls started to crumble.

"Gandalf!" Legolas waved over.

I used my arm to help stop him from falling and Legolas did the same on the other side. There was a whistle before an arrow suddenly bounced off the steps. Could we not get a break!? Legolas fired back as Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped just as another section of step fell away. I planted my feet and caught Boromir around the waist.

I grunted as the strain pulled at my injured side but I was able to stop them. At that point I helped Legolas cover the others from arrows. Boromir caught Sam and Legolas had to be quick and grab a hold of Gimli's beard because he refused to be tossed. I could hear him yell "Not the beard."

I grinned as I fired two arrows at once both hitting their mark. I felt the foundations shake as the Balrog continued to get through. Aragorn and Frodo were the last to have to jump. And it was much too far. It just had to be Aragorn up there. There was a loud bang from behind them and a boulder crashed down on the stairway leaving no support. There was nothing any of us could do as the column swayed. Finally the column tilted forward.

"Come on." I pleaded. With a jolt the piece of stairway connected with ours and I caught Frodo as he was propelled forward. I smiled as I put him safely down and we continued running for our lives.

The bridge was finally in sight when the surrounding flames intensified. What appeared was unimaginable horror. A bull like beast wreathed in flame, with wings of smoke, and giving off immense heat, roared then charged. That was the cue to run! Going in single file we ran across the bridge to the adjacent stairs. But I stopped as I realized Gandalf wasn't with us. I looked back to the bridge to see the old Istari standing in the middle of the bridge facing off the Balrog. What is he doing?

"You cannot pass!" He yelled at the demon. I heard Frodo call out to him, his face shocked at what Gandalf was doing.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor." It seemed like he was doing a spell.

"The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!"

I could do nothing but watch as Gandalf's staff-light created a shield like sphere around him as the Balrog brought his weapon down upon him. When it connected with the light it sounded like an explosion as it glanced off. The Balrog didn't seem fazed, with a bull whip in hand, it stepped onto the bridge.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled one last time bringing his staff down onto the bridge with a resounding bang.

The Balrog didn't heed him and charged, but with the first step the bridge gave way under him and he began to fall. I heaved a sigh of relief. Gandalf was safe. But I was wrong.

Just as he was turning the bull whip cracked and caught Gandalf by the ankle. I saw Boromir catch Frodo just in time as he tried to get to Gandalf out of the corner of my eye. I felt tears come to my eyes as he called out to his friend in despair. I looked on as Gandalf feebly tried to get a hand hold, but I knew it was useless. I stared as Gandalf looked at us.

"Fly, you fools!" And with those final words he fell.

I heard a heartbreaking scream from Frodo, and it seemed to echo for too long. Reality came once again as arrows started to come down on us. I turned to help Merry and Pippin. I saw Boromir had a struggling Frodo in his arms as he called out to Aragorn. I turned to find him still at the bottom of the stairs. I ran back down and grabbed his arm and pulled him with me, dogging the arrows that flew past.

Finally I could see daylight up ahead. We finally made it out of the mines. I felt tears on my cheeks as what had happened fully sunk in. We had lost Gandalf. Immediately my eyes searched for Frodo. I knew he would take this the hardest, for he was closer to Gandalf than anyone. I saw him start walking into the distance and went to stop him. In the background I could hear Aragorn trying to get the others moving.

"Frodo?" I called softly.

He turned to me and his eyes held such despair it broke my heart. Then the pain in my side flared up with a vengeance. And as I reached him I fell to my knees.

"Isa?" Frodo asked concerned.

I smiled. "It…It's alright." I gasped out.

I wrapped an arm around my middle. I looked down at my hand and saw it was red. Huh, must have been deeper than I thought.

I looked at Frodo, "I'm…I'm…" But I didn't get to finish my sentence as blackness covered my vision.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, they let me know if I am doing right with this story and some of you have some really good ideas! Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to review! Oh and just a heads up next chapter will be in 3rd person. I think that's all, Cheers!**


	13. Home Remedies

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Author's Note: thank you again for the amazing reviews and alerts! As I said at the end of the last chapter, this will all be third person. So I hope you like it as well! And a reminder Elvish will be italisized and underlined. Cheers! **

* * *

**Third Person**

When Isa suddenly lost consciousness, Frodo ran to her and saw her middle was stained red. "Aragorn, Aragorn!"

Frodo called to the man not far away with the others. Aragorn's head whipped around at the call and saw Frodo but also Isa on the ground. His heart stopped for a moment before he ran to their side. Isa lay there unconscious with blood staining her side. The others at this point noticed and were standing close as Aragorn bent to check her.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked Frodo. His voice was distressed as he removed her belt to see a gash in her side.

"I don't know, she stopped me and then collapsed." Frodo now had fresh tears in his eyes. He couldn't handle losing Isa too. Aragorn tore a piece of cloth from his tunic and pressed it to the wound then proceeded to pick Isa up.

"Legolas, run ahead to the forest of Lothlorien. Find the Wardens."

Legolas not wasting precious time nodded once and sprinted off in the direction of said forest. The Hobbits all looked on as Isa's body hung limp in Aragorn's arms. They all liked Isa dearly and hoped she would be okay. Frodo especially felt like his small body wasn't made to take this much grief. Isa didn't give him advice or try to steer him in the right direction, she was just there. Always comforting, always listening. Frodo did his best to keep up with Aragorn as they started running east. The mourning of Gandalf would have to wait, as Isa's life hung in the balance.

How could this have happened? Aragorn thought as he ran with Isa. She gave no hint that she was injured in the mines. And why didn't she tell someone? Aragorn thought back to before the mines to when he realised what he felt for Isa wasn't platonic. At first Aragorn thought he was just protective of her like he was with Frodo and the other Hobbits, but on the mountain he realized that, no, his feelings went deeper. He felt guilty at first for he had Arwen.

Aragorn then thought about his and Arwen's relationship, his words that he spoke to her before their departure rang true. It was a dream. They would spend years apart and neither of them had any misgivings about it. But when Aragorn had thought of going an extended amount of time without seeing Isa he had many misgivings. And now if he didn't get her to her home fast enough he might never see her beautiful grey eyes shine with happiness again.

If Boromir hadn't thought Aragorn carried feelings for Isa before, he knew now. Aragorn had a frantic look in his eye as he ran with Isa. Boromir could also hear Aragorn mumbling to her. Isa was as a sister to him and he didn't want to lose her. He wanted this to be a horrible dream and have Isa come and whack him upside the head. Isa gave him hope. Hope that he will indeed be able to see his brother again and see the white city once more.

Legolas ran as quick as his elven blood allowed. Never in his long life has he had to face the grief of death. He did not want to feel it again. He finally reached the borders of Lothlorien and immediately started searching the trees. He knew the Wardens would know of his entrance to their land. He called out finally,

"_Isa needs your aid._" This was her home so they would know her name. The reaction was instant. Five Elves appeared in front of Legolas.

"_Speak quickly!_" It was Haldir who spoke. His sister was in trouble, he could feel it.

"_Isa is badly injured. I come ahead of my company. They are coming from Moria._"

Haldir wasted no time. He sent two of the Elves in his company back to warn the Lord and Lady.

"_Take me to my sister._" He told Legolas in a pleading tone.

Legolas and Haldir along with the two remaining Elves, who happened to be Rúmil and Orophin, ran back to the border. When they reached the tree line they saw a group of travellers in the distance. With his Elf eyes, Haldir recognised Aragorn of the Dúnadain, but more importantly he saw the form the Ranger carried in his arms as his sister. When he saw her he was no longer a March warden, he was a big brother. He rushed forward leaving the others behind. When he reached the Company he saw the red staining Isa's coat.

"_What happened?_" Haldir's voice was strained. They didn't stop moving as Aragorn was questioned.

"_She was injured sometime in Moria. She did not let on that she was injured until she collapsed._" Aragorn rushed out.

Haldir wanted to scream. He knew of Isa's habit of not saying something if she needed help. Haldir had to do a double take when he saw tears in the Ranger's eyes. He did not stop to think on the matter but focused on getting Isa to her adopted parents.

Rúmil and Orophin knew Haldir was desperate when he did not hold to protocol and blindfold the Dwarf that was in their company. They however did not dare to point this out two their older brother. Haldir was not to be trifled with in this state.

Lady Galadriel was in her chambers with her husband as a vision passed in front of her eyes. Gandalf had fallen, but that is not what disturbed her. Her daughter was in danger. Lord Celeborn, who was brushing his wife's golden hair, was startled when she suddenly stood with a gasp. He looked on as her eyes focused once more.

"_What did you see?_"

She looked down to him and with one word they both left their chambers. "_Isa._"

They made it to the forest floor just as two Wardens came up to them and made a hasty bow.

"_My Lord and Lady, Lady Isa has been injured._" And to the two Elves astonishment, the Lord and Lady of Light began to run. The two Elves continued to the Houses of Healing to prepare for the young Lady.

The Company finally made it to Caras Galadhon and met the Lord and Lady at the gates. Without delay they led the way to the Houses of Healing. Aragorn gently laid Isa down on one of the beds and stood aside as Lord Celeborn went to her side and unwrapped her bandages. The wound was inflamed around the edges and was about six inches in length and about an inch deep.

The room that was normally large and spacious was now filled with thirteen people looking on as someone they all held dear in some way lay there not moving.

"She has lost a lot of blood." Lord Celeborn said as he examined the wound. He moved with the grace and fluidity of an Elf and quickly gathered supplies to tend to his adopted daughter. He was unable to save Celebrían, he wasn't going to lose Isa!

Galadriel went to the others standing in the room. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Isa will endure, she is strong. Go now and rest for you are wary with sorrow and much toil."

Rúmil and Orophin seeing no more need to stay left to go back on watch. The Fellowship was directed to a resting area, but Aragorn and Haldir remained. Aragorn had not taken his eyes off Isa as Celeborn worked. Galadriel saw this and noted his worried expression and smiled.

After another twenty minutes Isa's wound had been healed and by the magic of the Elves, now looked weeks old and not hours, and was now in a healing sleep. Celeborn cleaned the supplies and stood and turned to those remaining.

"_Tell us what happened._" His question was directed to Aragorn who now was seated at Isa's bedside.

"_I do not know. We went into the mines, we were attacked by Orcs. We made our way to the bridge of Khazad-dûm. Gandalf faced a Balrog of Morgoth and fell. Isa did not let on that she was injured._"

Aragorn told them as he reached forward and brushed some hair from Isa's face. This gesture was not lost on the three Elves. Haldir, like any brother didn't want a man with his sister, but if it was to be this man, Aragorn was a fine man indeed.

"_Isa is stubborn, as stubborn as the Dwarves._" Haldir spoke.

At this statement Aragorn couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, yes she told me." He said in the common tongue.

"_Come let her rest, she will wake._" Celeborn motioned.

"I am not leaving her." Aragorn said while taking Isa's hand into his own. That gave the three Elves comfort and they did not argue. They took their leave and Aragorn was now alone with the recovering Isa and he finally let the tears fall.

A few hours passed and Galadriel entered the room as Aragorn was seen stroking Isa's cheek.

"_Your heart is troubled._"

Aragorn looked up at the calm voice and saw Galadriel in the doorway. When he didn't say anything and looked back to Isa, she came closer.

"_Do not be ashamed of your feelings Elessar. It is your choice and yours alone._" Galadriel spoke in comfort.

When Aragorn finally spoke, his voice was hushed and heavy. "_I thought I knew my heart, but Isa came and I found myself craving her company more than any others'. She has my heart, I am sorry._"

At the last line Aragorn looked up at the Lady of Light and was slightly stunned to see her smile.

"_Do not apologise. I knew from the beginning that you were not meant for Arwen Undómiel, but you had to come to this on your own. I am glad, for Isa is as my daughter and her happiness is of great worth to me._"

Aragorn stared for a few moments, astonished at this new information, then smiled. "_Thank you._"

Aragorn then reached into his cloak and brought something out. It was the _Evenstar_, Arwen's Elfstone. He had taken it off just before entering Moria, when Isa had walked away from him.

"_Take this to her. She would not accept it before, but it would not be right for me to keep it. Let her know I will always care for her._"

Aragorn said as he handed the pendant to Galadriel. She took it gently in her hand.

"_I will see it done. I take my leave now, rest._" And with that the Lady of Light left the Heir to watch over her daughter.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it. Please let me know what you think! Isa's POV will be back next chapter so we will see what happens! Cheers!**


	14. The Truth Will Out

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

* * *

I didn't know if I was alive or dead. I could remember everything up to the moment the darkness fell. And that was the worst part, the darkness did not cease! I knew I was wrong not to voice my injury, but what good would it have done? We had no time!

The only thing keeping me sane was the thought of everyone else. I wanted to see Ada and Nana again. I wanted to hear Haldir scold me as I knew he would. I wanted to make sure Boromir saw his brother again. I wanted to be able to laugh as Gimli and Legolas had one of their little spats, to see Sam worrying over Frodo's wellbeing, to yell at Pippin and Merry for their antics.

But most of all, I wanted to see Aragorn. To see him smile and laugh, I wanted the chance to tell him the truth regardless of the uselessness of it. I focused on them as I tried to find a way out. I couldn't be dead yet, so I fought.

I finally felt a change as I noticed my senses started to come back to me. I could smell the familiar scent of the Mallorn trees. I was home.

The sound of singing on the night air filtered into my ears. When I could feel my body again I could feel the soreness in my side but it was not comparable to what it was like before. I could also feel an odd weight on my left side. At last I knew I would now be able to open my eyes.

I blinked a few times to clear the haze over them before the room I was in came to focus. I knew I was in the Healing House as I saw the other beds around the large chamber. When I looked to my left my eyes went wide and then I blinked more, thinking they had hazed over again and what was before me wasn't the truth.

The weight I had felt before was Aragorn.

He was hunched over asleep in a chair and his head was resting on his arms. I could now tell my hand was firmly held between his two calloused ones. My eyes did not move from him. I wanted to move but I was afraid he would disappear like smoke. When he gave a slight jerk and his hand tightened around mine, my silly fears went away as I squeezed his hand in return. The reaction I got was immediate. His head shot up as if he wasn't asleep at all.

He just stared for a few moments as if to see my reaction.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were injured?" He finally spoke.

I smiled, he probably wouldn't like my answer. "No time."

My voice was a little raspy. I was right, he ducked his head and let out a huff.

"Please don't say that."

He looked up at me and it hurt to see the pain in his blue eyes. I sighed and went to sit up when Aragorn got up and helped, he also brought me a goblet of water. I let the crisp water sooth my throat as I gathered my thoughts. I put the water aside and looked at Aragorn.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Just under two days. It's the middle of the night." He responded.

"And the others?" I was worried about them.

"Resting, though they have been worried about you. So have I, we almost lost you as well."

I looked down at my hands. I could hear the sadness and pain in his voice when he spoke of my almost dying.

"I am sorry for or worry, but my life doesn't matter, Frodo destroying the Ring does."

At this my head was turned to face a suddenly very irate Ranger.

"It matters to me! Do not ever say that!"

I gaped at his statement. It almost sounded as if he loved me, but I knew that to be false. That was when I noticed something, or more the absence of something, around his neck.

"Where is your Elfstone?" I whispered. Aragorn didn't release my face as he answered.

"It is not mine to have. I sent it back to Arwen." His voice was back to a whisper.

"Why? You love her."

He finally released my face with a sigh and went to the nearby window. I followed his movement as he stared out.

"That may have been true at one time but no more." He turned to look at me. What was he saying? I just stared as he continued to look at me.

"What are you telling me?" I finally asked my voice wary. I was not entirely sure I wanted the answer, but a part of me was eager to hear it. Aragorn slowly came back over to my bedside and took my hand in his.

"I am telling you that I give you my heart. You had it on the mountain and you will continue to have it till time forgets this world."

He was actually saying these words. The words I wanted to hear from him but knew I never would. I smiled and when I felt tears fall down my cheek, I realized I had started to cry.

"You had my heart long ago." I finally whispered, looking into the blue eyes I loved.

"It was you I spoke of before the mines."

Aragorn smiled as he reached forward to wipe the tears away, I reached up and held his hand there and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent of pine, tobacco, and leather. I could feel his thumb stroking my cheek gently. I opened my eyes and nearly gasped at the unending love I saw in Aragorn's gaze. Without breaking that eye contact he leaned forward and cradled my face between his hands, as he gently touched his lips to mine.

When I responded, he pressed his lips more firmly against mine and when he finally pulled away, I grinned.

"It is late, get some rest. I'm sure the others will want to see you in the morning."

He said pressing his lips once more to mine. I nodded and moved over. He gave me an odd look.

"Did you think I would continue to make you sleep in a chair?"

He gave me a sweet smile and laid down. I rested my head on his chest and he brought his arms around me, holding me close.

"Goodnight, my beloved Isa." Aragorn whispered pressing a kiss to my hair. And that was the last thing I heard before I let sleep take me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it, the big moment. Anyways sorry it's not longer but I try to find natrual breaks in the story to break up chapters so I hope it satisfies you! As always I hope you enjoy and please review! Cheers!**


	15. A Muindor's Love

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of my head moving up and down and a heartbeat to my ear. Then I remembered last night and smiled. Aragorn returned my feelings. Love and contentment swelled in my heart at this thought. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a hushing noise. My eyes darted to the source and froze as I saw the entire Fellowship in the room, beaming. The shock soon subsided and without taking my eyes off them, I nudged Aragorn who awoke with a groan.

"What is it love?"

At that the Fellowship burst out laughing. I grunted when Aragorn jumped at the sound, just to tighten his hold on me.

"About bloody time!" Gimli exclaimed.

At this I looked at my Dwarf friend in confusion.

"Ah common lassie, we all saw how you looked at him and the way he acted when you got anywhere near trouble, a Troll could tell your feelings for each other."

I just gawked at them. Was I really that obvious or were they just annoyingly observant? The others just laughed. I looked up to Aragorn and smiled. He brought me close and kissed the top of my head. I looked back at the Fellowship and smiled.

"Alright, now that you all have found out, out with you. I need to get dressed."

All at once I was berated with protests. Like that's going to stop me.

"I am fine and there is no chance I am staying in this room!"

I said finally when I could get a word in edge wise. They looked like they were about to protest again but thought otherwise at my glare. Mumbling and complaining they filtered out of the room, leaving only Aragorn.

I sat up, noting that the pain was no more than what a stitch from running would cause, and moved to the edge of the bed.

"You should rest. You lost a lot of blood." His voice was worried but it was serious. I sighed as I looked over to him.

"I'm fine, truly. My side is sore but I've had worse pain." I touched his cheek as I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Now go while I get ready. I'll be out in a few minutes." He still had a disapproving look on his face but nodded none the less. With a kiss pressed to my forehead he took his leave.

I got up from the bed and looked down at my clothes. I had been changed into a white linen shirt and was still in my leggings. I lifted up the shirt and saw a bandage wrapped around my middle. I could just make out the blood staining the waist of my leggings on the right side. I went to the large wash basin in the room and dipped a cloth into the water and began cleaning up.

I took the bandage off and saw that all that remained of my wound was a fresh red scar. Bless the healing magic of Elves! I finished cleaning and went to a chair that had some clothes laid out. I put on the long silver gown, normally I avoid them but for now it would do. I was just about to plait my hair, when a familiar voice reached my ears.

"_You should be resting._"

I turned to see Haldir standing in the door way. His face was his normal mask but I could see the concern in his eyes. I let my hair fall from my hands and sighed.

"_I will be fine. You know I don't like being bedridden._" I told him.

He came fully into the room then and pulled me close into a tight embrace. I was stunned when I felt small droplets of water fall onto my shoulder.

"_I almost lost_ you." He said in a broken voice.

Hearing my brother like this broke my heart. He has always comforted me when I wept; he was always the strong one. Now it was my turn. I brought my hand up and cradled his head, petting his blonde hair.

"Hush,_ it's alright, I am alive and here._" I pulled back and cradled his face in my hands, wiping the tears from his face.

"_Why do you have to be so stubborn?_" I chuckled, there was the Haldir I knew and loved.

"_You wouldn't love me if I wasn't._" I retorted.

He smiled at that then his face got serious again. "_You really should be resting._"

Ah, we were back to that. I sighed as I leant against the table, using my arms to prop me up.

"_Haldir, you know how I am, I will go insane laying around. My wound is healed and it is not like I am going to be jumping around. I will take it easy, I promise. I just cannot be here._" I said looking him in the eye, imploring him to understand.

"_Besides, who is going to keep an eye on the Hobbits?_" I said with a smirk. He grinned at this and replied.

"_Alright, I will not push anymore._"

I smiled. "_Thank you._"

We didn't say anything else for a couple of moments then Haldir grabbed the brush I had laid down and grabbed my hand, leading me over to the bed I had been given. He turned me so my back was facing him, as he began to run the brush through my hair.

I smiled at the soft feeling of bristles separating each hair. I had missed this; before I learned how to plait my hair beyond a simple one down my back, Haldir would always do it for me.

He would take his time with small ones on the side and bringing them back and fishtailing them into one down the back. He would take special care with my strip of silver hair. Plaiting it so the braid would alternate with silver and brown, though he always left a small strip of it in front of my ear. It was nice for him to do it again.

"_The Ranger?_"

Haldir prompted, after a few minutes of silence. I smiled and blushed at his questioning tone.

"_Yes I return his feelings._" I answered his unspoken question.

"_I am happy for you. He is a good man, he was most worried about you. Though if he ever harms you, no force in Middle Earth will stop me from killing him._" He said, his voice turning to a growl at the end.

I laughed at the threat, always playing the protector. He finished my hair then and turned me to look at him.

"_You know I could handle myself._" I said mockingly. It was his turn to laugh.

"_Yes I know that fact very well, but as your brother, it is my obligation._" He said seriously looking straight in my eyes. I smiled and leaned into him, placing my head on his shoulder as his arms encircled me in a hug.

"_Thank you Haldir._" I said softly.

"_Whatever for?_" He exclaimed.

"_For everything. I never thanked you for caring for me as you do, brother._" I answered, and it was the absolute truth. I would gladly die for my brother, he may not share my blood but he shares my soul just as Aragorn does.  
He tightened his hold on me and kissed my head as response.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. i am shocked at how well everyone is responding to this story. I hope you continue to do so and hope you enjoyed the look into the sibling relationship of Isa and Haldir in this chapter. On another note I saw this petition on facebook and wanted to share it with you. It is for providing shade for horses and if any of you have watched the bonus features of LOTR you know horses are as big a part of the story as the people and also Aragorn loves them so please take the time to sign! The link will be on my profile. Thank you! Anyways as always please review! Cheers!**


	16. Heavy Hearts

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

* * *

After a few more minutes both Haldir and I left the healing houses, and he showed me to the area where the Fellowship were staying. He left me with a kiss to the forehead and I made my way over to the group. When they saw me they all rushed forward and hugged me, Aragorn was the last. I smiled when I saw his face, a smile that was returned. He came forward and encircled me in his arms and placed a kiss to my forehead that made me close my eyes and lean into his embrace. I looked over to people who I considered family and smiled.

"So what have you all been up to?"

They all started at once but then they stopped and told me separately so I could understand. I learned that Ada and Nana had visited them and spoke to them on how the Quest is all the more dire now that our secrecy is no more, which I had expected, and how now more than ever we had to rely on each other. But most of all they were just happy that I was alive.

After some more chatting and reassuring them I was fine, they scattered to do various things they had found to take up their time. I was sitting with Aragorn as he smoked his pipe and just enjoying the others' presence while we could, when I noticed Frodo sitting by himself staring off into the distance.

I had noticed when the others were talking he had seemed more withdrawn and subdued. I looked up at Aragorn and noticed he saw the despondence in the poor Hobbit as well. He looked at me for a second before nodding over to Frodo. I got up and went over to the burdened Hobbit, and sat on the root beside him.

When he didn't say anything, I put my arms around him and pulled him onto my lap. I noticed that he had started crying.

"What's wrong?" I whispered into his curls. He sniffed a few times before answering.

"I'm scared. I don't want this responsibility. Now Gandalf's gone and you almost died. I can't do this."

His voice was broken and scared. He was right; he shouldn't have this responsibility, but fate is funny that way. But I knew in my heart that he could do this.

"Frodo I want you to look at me."

And when his tear filled eyes peered up at me, I just wanted to hold him but I needed to say this.

"You can do this! You are so strong and I know you are scared but everyone here is. You are not alone, and you never will be. Do you remember what I said at the council?" He nodded.

"I meant it."

"But what if you get killed, you already almost died. Gandalf told me the same and now he's gone."

Tears had started coming down his face again and I wiped them away softly.

"He may dead and it is alright to mourn him, but that does not mean he isn't with you. He is here and always will be." I said placing a hand over his heart.

"And so will I, no matter if I am physically there or not."

He seemed to contemplate my words for a few moments before looking at me with a small smile.

"So why don't you tell me what you think of my home."

I said with a smile, hoping to turn to a more light-hearted subject. It seemed to work because I was rewarded with a grin from Frodo.

"It is very beautiful. I can hardly believe this is your home. Though I believe we will have to drag Sam away from here; he has always loved the Elves." Frodo joked.

I laughed. Yes indeed, Sam did have a fascination for Elves. I also knew that while Frodo only spoke about me and Gandalf, he was most worried about Sam. Those two were thicker than thieves, and if they were to be separated… It would destroy both of them.

After spending a few more minutes with Frodo, I went back over to Aragorn. Talking about loss and despair had made my mood depressing and frankly I just wanted to be held.

He was sitting on his palette with his back against the tree. He looked up when he heard me approach. He must have seen the look on my face because he just opened his arms and I moved to sit in his lap and laid my head on his shoulder.

He put his arms around me and kissed my temple. He always seemed to know when silence was more valuable than talking, but I knew I needed to talk and so did he.

"What's in that head of yours?" Aragorn asked quietly.

"Everything. Where do we go from here? Will Frodo be able to survive? Every day that passes, the innocence that I saw in his eyes dims. I have come to care about everyone here, they are my family, and I'm scared I will lose more." I answered looking up to his face.

"Especially you, I know I won't survive if I lose you."

I could feel the tingling as my eyes started to tear. He stared at me before wiping away the tear that fell, and kissing me gently.

"My fears are the same. Gandalf entrusted me to lead on, and I fear that I lead us astray. That my decisions will lead us to despair and the thought of you getting hurt because of me, sickens me." I held on tighter when I heard this.

"As for Frodo, I do not know what fate has in store for him, but whatever it is; the path will be a treacherous one. All we can do, hope to do, is stand at his side and give him something to live for."

His voice was quiet but strong in hope. As much as I try to comfort Frodo, I sometimes doubt the words I say. To hear them reinforced kindled the fool's hope I had. I pulled his hand into my lap and held it tight.

"I have faith you will never lead us astray and you are right."

I spoke looking straight into his eye, so he would know the truth in my statement. I could still see a hint of doubt in the blue depths, but the love I saw over powered it. I craned my neck to kiss him firmly.

I was pulled closer to him as the kiss intensified. I brushed his stubble as I held his face as the kiss ended. He kissed my forehead as I tucked my head under his chin and just listened to his breathing.

The day turned slowly to night in my home, the golden light of the forest turned to blue. I hadn't moved from Aragorn's lap, having in fact fallen asleep. But that ended when I was gently shook awake.

Aragorn's whisper filtering in. "Isa. Isa, you need to wake up."

I blinked open my eyes first seeing Aragorn's neck then his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

He just turned his head and I followed. I saw my adoptive mother standing about a meter away looking at me intently. I knew that look well. She needed to talk to me. I looked back to Aragorn for a second before getting up and going with Nana. As I walked a feeling of unease began to rise.

It was then that I knew I probably wouldn't like what was about to unfold.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I recently, finally, got a job and have been working non stop and haven't found much time to write or update. With that being said the updates will be slower but I will try my hardest to at least update twice a month. On another note I am so happy at the respose this story has had. Every time I see I have more reviews brings a smile to my face, so I thank you. That's all for now as always please review and Cheers!**


	17. Resolove

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

* * *

Later that night, I was wide awake. I knew Galadriel was showing Frodo the Mirror, and I was scared of what he would see and how it would affect him. That was what she had to tell me earlier. I had argued; for the first time I had went against Nana. She understood my point, but that changed nothing, and I was angry. Not at her, but at Fate. Frodo was so dear to me and I knew this would scar him forever if he survived.

I looked over to the palette by my own. Aragorn was sleeping peacefully. I envied him, though I knew that if he knew what I did, he too would be awake. But I am glad he can get some rest here. I looked around me, seeing the luminescence of the Elf-lights that lit the winding stairs and talans as I waited.

About ten minutes later I spotted Frodo coming closer to the area were we all were sleeping. Immediately I saw the look on his face and knew that what he saw was not good. I stood and went over to the Hobbit. He looked up at me and stopped. He stared at me with a lost look. I stared back for a fleeting second before opening my arms in a silent invitation.

A moment later I had my arms wrapped around a weeping Hobbit. His legs gave out and I knelt with him. I petted his hair and made hushing sounds trying to comfort him.

"Tell me what you saw." I said softly.

It took a few sobbing breaths before he could answer clearly. "I saw The Eye, then the Shire, but it was a waste land. My home was gone."

He stopped there, more tears spilling over, "I…I saw Sam. He…he was in chains and…and being…tor…tortured. I failed."

He said brokenly, short of breath. Hearing his account of the vision brought tears to my own eyes. I gripped him tighter, rubbing comforting circles into his back.

"That won't happen."

My voice had turned from calm and soothing to steely and determined. I knew I had said it before but this time I believed more than ever, I had too.

"Galadriel told you something else didn't she, about the Fellowship." I stated more than asked. Galadriel had also told me what Frodo would need to do. I decided when I first saw the terror in Frodo's eyes that I would throw a wrench in Fate's plan. He looked up at me in shock, the tears finally drying.

"How do you know?" I smiled down at him.

"I knew what my mother would tell you. And I am telling you now, dear Frodo, that it doesn't have to be thus. You may have to go where all of us cannot follow but that does not mean any at all."

I said staring at him in eye, silently imploring him to understand my meaning. "Now let's get you to bed. It's just past midnight."

He stared at me for a few moments before wiping the remaining tears away and stood. I stood as well and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as I led him over to his palette.

I sat with him till he fell asleep, before I got up and walked to a Mallorn tree that I knew well. I looked up to the small talan. This was _my_ talan.

Haldir and my parents have found me here on occasion, when I had the need to be alone. I knew I would not be getting rest tonight, and I needed to be alone now more than ever. I climbed the thirty feet or so and sat down in the middle of the small space. I did not like crying in front of others; in fact Haldir is the only one to really see me break down, so now with only the heavens to witness, I wept like I had wanted to earlier.

* * *

I was by the river, I could hear daily life in the background as I just sat and watched the crystal water flow past; never slowing, occasionally changing course, always moving. My peaceful moment was ruined when I suddenly found myself being lifted up and thrown into the water.

I surfaced, gasping as I wiped the water and my hair from my eyes just to see my dad laughing as he reached down to help me up.

"You lost in your head, sweet pea?"

I glared as I waded over to the bank and took his hand. But as he began to haul me out I dug my feet into the mud and pulled him in. Now I was laughing.

"No I was enjoying the view."

I said mockingly as I stuck my tongue out at him. He just smirked, nodding his head, before splashing me. The next thing I know we are splashing each other, laughing the entire time. Finally he gives up and we make our way to shore.

"You know Galadriel isn't going to be happy you ruined my gown. She made this for me." I complained.

Dad just looked at me as if he was wondering if I was being serious. It took less than a second before I broke out laughing. Just then I heard Haldir call my name. I looked around trying to find him, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I heard him again, and it was closer.

My dad didn't seem to hear him and kept walking. I heard him again, this time his voice was louder and I now noticed a worried edge to it. I was now turning in circles as I looked for him. I noticed my dad had disappeared. He must have walked ahead.

I stopped turning as I felt shaking beneath my feet. I was scared now. Lothlorien didn't have earthquakes. What was going on? Where was Haldir? Where was my dad? Where was Aragorn? The Fellowship?

As if someone put out a torch, my world went black. But I could still hear Haldir, but now I could also hear Aragorn whispering in my ear. I realized that it wasn't dark; my eyes were closed. It was a dream, all of it was a dream.

My eyes flew open at the realization of this. I found myself fighting back tears when reality came back and drove the remnants of the dream away. My dad was long dead, the Fellowship, Frodo and the Ring, Aragorn. I had barely noticed the strong arms hugging me, or the hand that held my head as I wept. At that last thought, the scent of leather and tobacco hit my nose. I knew it was Aragorn. The tears stopped and I just held him back.

I thought back to my dream. It was peaceful; I was home in Lothlorien, with my dad. There was no Quest. No war. But that was the point. There was no war, no Ring, no Fellowship, no Aragorn. A calloused hand cupped my cheek and turned it to face blue eyes that were darkened with worry.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn's voice left no room for argument.

"Nothing anymore. It was a dream…just a dream." I said honestly.

"Is that what it was? You had us all worried. We've been looking for you for hours, and then you wouldn't wake up." Aragorn's voice was quiet and concerned. I was stunned at the revelation that I had slept that long.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I brought him here."

I turned my head to see Haldir standing a few feet away, his face hard and emotionless. From years of knowing him I knew that he was upset, severely upset.

"When Aragorn couldn't find you, he came to me. I knew of your little hiding place, since I've had to get you down before."

To anyone else his voice was calm, maybe you would've been able to hear concern, but to me I not only heard the concern but the cutting edge to his voice. I was in trouble with my big brother. I turned back to Aragorn and he just stared, waiting for me to say something.

"I'm sorry, to both of you." I said looking at Haldir again.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I didn't even know I fell asleep." I explained.

I didn't tell them why I was up there in the first place. It wasn't my place to tell Frodo's secrets.

"Alright, as long as you're truly well." Aragorn said.

"Yes." I said as I pulled from his arms and stood, brushing down my clothes. I looked at Haldir and nodded. He seemed to accept this because his face softened a bit.

"Okay enough of the sentimentality. I for one would like to enjoy being home while I can." I said jokingly. Aragorn cracked a grin while Haldir just shook his head.

I knew my words held the seriousness of the situation, but it was true, I was through with the crying and self-pity. Usually I would never show such emotions to anyone, save maybe Haldir. Now it was like I was a weepy juvenile, crying at everything that went wrong. And that has never been me.  
No, the time for tears and pity has long passed.

* * *

**Authoir's Note: I finally got time to update, I hope you like it. As always reviews ar emuch appreciated. Cheers!**


End file.
